La courbe de tes yeux
by TakeASmile
Summary: Kate Beckett et Richard Castle ne se sont jamais rencontrés. Kate est effectivement lieutenant à la criminelle, mais n'a jamais croisé la route de l'écrivain. Écrivain d'ailleurs en perdition. Chacun à fait sa vie de son côté. Et si un rien les réunissait ? Et si un événement les forçaient à se trouver, et à pénétrer dans une culture extrêmement dangereuse ?
1. Prologue

Bonjour !

Je vous poste ici ma première ff multi-chapitres. Une version est déjà disponible sur un autre site. Sachez que, si celle-ci n'est pas encore terminée, je peux vous assurer qu'elle va quelque part : je viens de boucler le chapitre 21, et je pense que cette fiction s'achèvera au 25 ème chapitre, si je parviens à bien gérer mon contenu.

Etant donné que j'ai une certaine avance dans l'écriture, je posterais un chapitre toutes les semaines, voir 2 selon mon temps disponible.

Le prologue si dessous est vraiment court, je ne voulais pas trop en dévoiler, et simplement poser quelques bases. Ainsi je vous posterai la suite à mon retour de vacances dimanche.

En vous souhaitant ainsi une bonne lecture,

J.

* * *

**Prologue **:

La sonnerie du réveil vint sortir les deux amants des bras de Morphée. D'un côté du lit, un grognement sonore s'ajouta au son irritant qui gagnait en ampleur. Il faut dire que la nuit avait été de courte durée. De l'autre, un bras fin émergea de sous une couverture, cherchant la touche mettant fin à ce calvaire sonore annonciateur d'une journée bien chargée.

**6h30. **

Une voix masculine, rauque car n'ayant pas encore émergée de son sommeil vint couvrir la sonnerie.

- Tu dois vraiment y aller ? demanda-t-elle.

De l'autre côté, une jeune femme venait de sortir des draps, et, assise sur le lit cherchait déjà quelques vêtements pour se recouvrir. L'heure n'était pas à la lenteur, elle avait tenu promesse, et elle n'était pas du genre à ne pas respecter ses engagements. Sans doute une sorte de déformation professionnelle, avec une part de sa personnalité droite, sans doute. Elle avait juré. Elle y serait.

- Tom, tu sais bien que ça fait des mois que c'est prévu, je ne vais pas annuler maintenant, Madison ne me le pardonnerait jamais.

- Restes encore un peu avec moi Kate, s'il t

La sonnerie du réveil vint sortir les deux amants des bras de Morphée. D'un côté du lit, un grognement sonore s'ajouta au son irritant qui gagnait en ampleur. Il faut dire que la nuit avait été de courte durée. De l'autre, un bras fin émergea de sous une couverture, cherchant la touche mettant fin à ce calvaire sonore annonciateur d'une journée bien chargée.

**6h30.**

Une voix masculine, rauque car n'ayant pas encore émergée de son sommeil vint couvrir la sonnerie.

- Tu dois vraiment y aller ? demanda-t-elle.

De l'autre côté, une jeune femme venait de sortir des draps, et, assise sur le lit cherchait déjà quelques vêtements pour se recouvrir. L'heure n'était pas à la lenteur, elle avait tenu promesse, et elle n'était pas du genre à ne pas respecter ses engagements. Sans doute une sorte de déformation professionnelle, avec une part de sa personnalité droite, sans doute. Elle avait juré. Elle y serait.

- Tom, tu sais bien que ça fait des mois que c'est prévu, je ne vais pas annuler maintenant, Madison ne me le pardonnerait jamais.

- Restes encore un peu avec moi Kate, s'il te plait.

Sans le vouloir, la brunette sourit. Le comportement possessif de son compagnon avait beau parfois l'exaspérer – elle avait besoin de liberté, elle -, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver adorable le fait qu'il ne veuille pas la laisser sans aller.

Cela faisait désormais un peu plus de 8 mois que Tom était entré dans sa vie. Elle l'avait rencontré au cours d'une enquête qui avait eu besoin de ses compétences. C'était un ami d'Esposito, ce qui en faisait en quelque sorte, une valeur sûre. Qui plus est, Ryan avait eu l'air de l'apprécier également, ce qui confirmait cette confiance envers un homme qu'elle ne connaissait qu'à travers une foule de souvenirs racontés par son collègue latino. De suite, Kate s'était sentie bien avec lui. Derrière le côté charmeur, ce qui n'enlevait rien d'ailleurs, il y avait un homme intelligent, cultivé et plein d'humour. Ce dernier point était quelque chose qu'elle appréciait particulièrement chez un homme, tant que ceci ne tournait pas au tonton rigolard. Ce que Tom était loin d'être, fort heureusement.

Tom l'avait compris depuis le début, Katherine Beckett n'était le « bébé » de personne, et cela lui convenait. Lui-même n'était pas un adepte de ces surnoms dégoulinants d'amour. Son truc à lui, s'était de prouver au quotidien à sa partenaire à quel point il était bien avec elle. Quant à Kate, si elle devait définir leur histoire, elle dirait que celle-ci était à son image. Fraîche, nouvelle, légère. Sans attache, sans accroche, ils vivaient au jour le jour, sans s'encombrer d'un lendemain incertain ou d'une relation fondée sur des niaiseries qui ne leurs conviendraient pas.

La brunette se pencha donc pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, ne voulant être retardée dans ses préparatifs de départ. Elle regroupa les vêtements échoués au sol, jetés négligemment la vieille, seuls témoins de leur nuit de passion. Ensuite, elle fila vers la cuisine, tâchant de se préparer un café à la va vite. Elle se brûla la langue en avalant une gorgée, vida la tasse à peine touchée dans l'évier puis fila dans la salle de bain.

5 minutes plus tard, elle attrapait déjà son perfecto et filait à l'aéroport J.F.k, ne se doutant sans doute pas que ce qui devait s'avérer être des simples retrouvailles avec une amie d'enfance allait l'entraîner dans une histoire folle, qui allait marquer sa vie d'un trace indélébile qui ne s'effacerait jamais.


	2. En apesanteur

**Bonjour!**

Je suis vraiment ravie de l'accueil reçu pour cette fiction, ça fait chaud au cœur.

Je réponds par mp aux reviews, et pour ce qui est des guests, je tiens aussi vous remercier. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus par la suite de cette histoire!

Merci pour les ajouts following/favorite.

Trève de blabla, voilà le chapitre 1. La suite mercredi ou dimanche prochain, selon mon temps disponible.

Bye!

J.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : En apesanteur**

**Vol Airfrance A380, Paris-New-York.**

Richard Castle était un habitué des voyages en avion. Il avait emprunté ce moyen de transport de nombreuses fois, et avait appris à apprivoiser sa peur d'un quelque conque problème. La première fois, il avait littéralement broyé la main de son voisin, qui avait eu le malheur de la poser sur l'accoudoir de son siège.

La sensation d'être plaqué à son siège par la vitesse lui avait plus, mais une fois que l'avion avait pris de l'altitude, il n'avait eu qu'une seule et unique envie : descendre de là le plus vite possible.

Ne parlons même pas des turbulences, où il avait été un des seuls passagers à hurler à la mort, stressant ainsi la plupart de ses partenaires de vol qui avaient dû imaginer le pire suite à ce cri déchirant. Période fort désagréable pour quelqu'un qui avait été obligé de se déplacer systématiquement de la France aux Etats-Unis, passant également parfois par l'Angleterre. Promo oblige.

Mais toutes ces péripéties faisaient désormais parties du passé. Rick était maintenant serein à l'idée de ce voyage dans les airs. Il avait appris à éviter les désagréments liés à une montée où à une descente rapide, comme des bourdonnements incessants ou des nausées persistantes. Désormais, il s'émerveillait devant ces nuages de cotons qui lui rappelaient fortement de la barbe à papa, et se contrôlait si l'avion traversait une zone à risques. La plupart du temps, du moins.

Et puis, l'issue de ce voyage n'était plus la même, de toute façon. Pas de stress, ou seulement une légère appréhension. Rien à voir en tout cas, avec une boule au ventre qui lui enserrait les entrailles lorsqu'il s'imaginait commettre une bévue devant le gratin de la presse People. Pas de voyage d'affaires à répétition, où une foule l'attendrait dès son arrivée.

Tout avait changé.

Une hôtesse de l'air lui prit son ticket d'embarquement, et avec un sourire rayonnant lui annonça où il devait se placer :

— Rangée D, place 74 Mr Castle. Bon séjour dans notre compagnie.

La voix du steward retentit dans l'appareil, leur souhaitant un agréable vol dans leur appareil. Il leur annonça également la durée de la traversée, tandis que des hôtesses prenaient place pour montrer aux passagers les habituelles consignes de sécurité.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il repensa à ce sketch d'un célèbre humoriste français qui se moquait allégrement de ces signes approximatifs, les qualifiant plutôt de gestes désignant qui allait survivre ou mourir si un crash aérien devait avoir lieu.

Enfin, après un discours interminable, l'avion décolla. Peu après, une voix leur annonça que l'appareil était stabilisé et que les passagers pouvaient détacher leur ceinture de sécurité.

Castle étendit ses jambes et se mit à son aise. Soudain, sa voisine l'interpella.

— Oh, mais vous êtes l'écrivain ! Je ne vous avais pas reconnu ! scanda-t-elle d'une voix aiguë.

_Ecrivain, écrivain. C'était vite dit_, songea-t-il. Il avait renoncé depuis plus d'un an à l'écriture, abandonnant sa carrière à un point culminant. La célébrité lui avait montré qu'il n'y avait pas que des avantages. Il avait perdu la flamme, il n'éprouvait plus ce plaisir indescriptible à sentir ses doigts volés sur les touches de son clavier, recouvrant peu à peu son écran d'ordinateur de milliers de mots. En fait, il aimait écrire, oui. Mais plus dans ces conditions, cette pression à répétition. C'est pourquoi il avait décidé de tout envoyé valser.

Néanmoins, il regarda la jeune femme et lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Celui là-même qu'il servait à répétition durant des interviews.

Elle rougit fortement en lui demandant un autographe, et, lorsque l'écrivain signa son carnet, elle lui demanda :

— Alors, à quand votre prochain roman ? J'ai été très déçue lorsque vous avez décidé de tuer Derick Storm !

Tuer Derick Storm. Se débarrasser de la clé de son succès, de la poule aux œufs d'or, comme Gina le qualifierait. Rick le savait, il entendrait encore longtemps parler de ce choix. Il chercha ses mots avant de déclarer d'une voix assurée :

— Derick n'était plus un personnage intéressant. Toutes les facettes de sa personnalité avaient été exploitées, je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais pu apporter comme nouveautés à mes lecteurs. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de l'assassiner. Vous comprenez, je n'avais pas envie d'écrire des inepties.

— Je comprends, répondit-elle. Mais, pour ce qui est d'un nouveau roman ?

_Coriace_, songea-t-il. La brunette n'avait pas été dupe, elle s'était rendue compte qu'il détournait la conversation. Lui qui s'était trouvé plutôt discret, il allait falloir qu'il révise ses méthodes. Rick n'avait plus d'échappatoire, il se devait de trouver une réponse convenable.

— Hm, je ne sais pas. Vous savez, tout dépend de mon inspiration. Je planche dessus, ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais, je prends mon temps pour pouvoir offrir à mes lecteurs un roman qui je l'espère, sera de qualité.

Cette réponse sembla convenir à sa voisine, puisqu'elle lui adressa un sourire éclatant et papillonna doucement des paupières. Ce n'était pas tout à fait la vérité, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait faux non plus. Il essayait, de rares fois d'écrire. Mais à chaque fois, le même scénario se produisait : il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'en avait plus l'envie, et le simple fait de se forcer lui donnait la nausée. C'était fini, il le savait, et avait appris à s'en contenter. Richard Castle redevenait Richard Rodgers.

Aujourd'hui d'ailleurs, Rick faisait un simple aller-retour dans la Grosse Pomme. Il ne désirait pas s'attarder dans cette ville qui avait été dans le passé, la sienne. Certes, les plus beaux-moments de sa vie s'étaient déroulés dans cette cité, et il ne regretterait sans doute jamais d'y avoir consacré une partie de ses belles années. Pourtant, maintenant, il jugeait ce rythme trop effréné.

Sa vie était en France, désormais. A Paris, plus précisément. Il était tombé amoureux de cette ville. Dès les premiers instants où il avait foulé le sol de la capitale, il s'était juré de ne plus en repartir. Richard avait été happé par la ville lumière, s'émerveillant devant tant de beauté, prenant tout ce qu'elle avait à lui offrir.

Tout d'abord, rien que d'un point de vue touristique. La tour Eiffel, dame de fer se dressant fièrement jusqu'aux cieux, cette impression une fois rendu au sommet de dominer la ville, et pourquoi pas le monde ? Notre Dame, surtout de nuit, avec ses lumières qui illuminent votre regard. Et puis les bateaux-mouches voguant sur la Seine, fleuve paisible et imperturbable, qui donnait cet air de pureté à la capitale. Comme un oasis en plein désert. Il y avait aussi les ruelles de Saint Germain, qui pour un amoureux de littérature était un endroit béni. Librairies par paquet, et cette odeur qui émanait des cafés. Odeur de chocolat chaud, de brioches, de pain qui venait lui chatouiller les narines délicatement.

Et ceci n'était que le début. Pour un écrivain comme lui, c'était un espace artistique de haut lieu. De nombreux artistes y avaient élu domiciles, ou avaient réalisé une œuvre majeur de leur vie. Picasso y avait réalisé Guernica, cette toile immense qui avait en quelque sorte été l'œuvre de sa vie. Cet immense tableau avait traversé la capitale avant d'atteindre le musée où elle fut entreposée quelque temps. Symbole à elle seule de la répulsion suite à cette barbarie sans nom. Delacroix était également un amoureux de Paris, puisqu'il y avait son atelier. Mais surtout, et c'était ce détail qui avait particulièrement accroché Rick, Oscar Wilde, génie de son temps, y avait séjourné et y avait passé ses derniers instants.

Décidément, il aimait Paris.

Alexis elle-même s'y était habituée. Sa fille avait d'abord trouvé son idée de déménagement complètement loufoque, pensant que c'était encore une de ses subites envies compulsives de tout changer. Sauf que cette idée était tout sauf irréfléchie. Il voulait fuir New-York et tout ce qui s'en échappait. Adieu célébrité. Pas complètement certes, mais vivre reculé de la ville qui ne dort jamais avait du bon.

Alors oui, Alexis trouvait elle aussi cette ville agréable, désormais. Elle s'y était faite des amis et avait eu la joie de découvrir les lycées prisés dont elle avait lu tant d'éloges dans des livres. Qui plus est, elle pouvait retourner voir ses amis new-yorkais, et inversement, puisque son père, se sentant quelque peu coupable de cet éloignement forcé s'était porté garant des frais de voyage.

Alors oui, parfois des éléments de son ancienne vie lui revenaient en pleine figure : La suite du Four Saison qu'il aimait particulièrement pour la superbe vue qu'elle offrait, les galas, les belles voitures, Central Park… Mais c'était un changement qui en valait la peine.

Le reste du voyage oscilla entre conversations avec sa voisine, et souvenirs revenant du pays des songes.

Bientôt, Rick atterrirait.

OoOoOo

**Vol Air France A 380, Paris New-York. Atterrissage imminent. **

Madison émergea doucement du pays des rêves. Elle retira délicatement le masque aux couleurs de la compagnie aérienne qui lui cachait encore les yeux. Les hôtesses annoncèrent aux passagers que l'avion n'allait pas tarder à atterrir, et que les occupants de l'appareil devaient relever leur tablette et boucler leur ceinture.

Le visage de la jeune femme s'illumina. Elle allait de nouveau fouler le sol new-yorkais, et surtout, pouvoir serrer Kate dans ses bras. Son amie lui avait vraiment manqué.

Cela faisait désormais quelques mois qu'elle avait choisi d'emménager à Paris. Anciennement directrice du Q3, célèbre restaurant de la Grosse Pomme, elle avait choisi de tout plaquer pour se réorienter vers un univers qui l'avait toujours fascinée : le journalisme. La jeune femme possédait de bonnes bases dans cet art, et s'était révélée être une élève assidue, souhaitant tout découvrir, tout connaître, tout savoir. Très vite, elle avait gravi les échelons, se voyant ainsi confier des enquêtes de plus en plus importantes et passionnantes.

Pour en revenir à la capitale, en termes d'investigations, cette ville était un paradis. Et puis, il fallait bien avouer que son histoire avec un beau parisien rencontré sur le terrain avait pesé lourd dans la balance. Son choix avait donc été pris, et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Du point de vue travail, de nombreux sujets pouvaient être abordés dans la capitale, et si besoin était, elle pouvait voyager pour des recherches plus poussées.

Ce qui était le cas actuellement.

La jeune femme s'était prise de passion pour un sujet sensible, et son supérieur lui avait donné carte blanche pour ses questions. Certains diraient que c'était de la folie. D'autres qu'il n'y avait pas de bon sujet sans quelques risques. Pour elle, c'était simplement une évidence.

Elle avait été une amie intime d'un jeune garçon, il y avait déjà quelques années de cela. Ensemble, ils avaient partagé énormément. Si l'un d'entre eux flanchait, l'autre était toujours prêt à le relever. Sam avait été ses tripes, son moteur, sa raison de continuer pendant des périodes difficiles durant 4 années.

Le garçon habitait dans un quartier sensible, et avait toujours eu cette fascination pour les bandes. Longtemps, elle avait réussi à repousser les pulsions de son ami.

Mais un jour, elle n'avait plus été une raison évidente.

Sam s'était engagé dans la Mara salvatrucha, ou Mara S-13 selon les études, à l'âge de 14 ans. Il avait réussi à passer le test d'entrée, censé montrer la témérité, le courage, et la force des adeptes. Ce test consistait à subir des coups d'une violence extrême par les membres de la Mara, et cela pendant 13 secondes. Normalement. Mais la plupart de ces passages à tabac duraient bien plus longtemps tant que le chef de cette bande ne trouvait pas les coups portés assez puissants.

Le petit brun aux yeux d'ébènes avait donc passé cette épreuve avec succès, en ressortant tout de même avec une côte fêlée et de nombreuses autres blessures. Ce n'était alors que le début d'une longue descente dans la criminalité. Les activités de la mara étaient variées. Vol, trafics de drogues, d'armes, proxénétisme, viols. Les meurtres de bandes rivales ou d'innocents étaient aussi un rituel pour ces criminels.

D'ailleurs, ils avaient l'habitude de célébrer ces actes mortuaires : chaque membre ayant commis un meurtre était autorisé à porter un tatouage. Une sorte de statut qui garantissait l'entière intégration d'un nouveau. Certains membres en étaient couverts de la tête au pied, témoignant ainsi de leur caractère barbare.

Mais tout cela, à 14 ans, Madison l'ignorait. Elle pensait que Sam avait rejoint une petite bande sans envergure, avec ses délits mineurs. La première fois qu'elle avait vu le tatouage que son ami avait choisi de se faire sur l'omoplate gauche, elle lui avait néanmoins posé quelques questions.

Pourquoi ce symbole frappé d'un grand M majuscule, pourquoi ce chiffre 13 ? Sam avait alors été gêné, et l'avait envoyé paitre, lui demandant de ne pas se mêler de ses affaires.

Pourtant un jour, elle l'avait discrètement suivi. Il faut dire que l'adolescente était devenue une professionnelle dans l'art de devenir invisible aux regards de diverses personnes. Même sa famille ne faisait pas attention à elle, de toute manière. Elle avait donc pris la trace de son ami, le regardant arpenter les rues.

Ce jour-là, elle avait cru que le pire allait arriver. Sam s'était rendu dans une ruelle malfamée, à l'abri de coup d'œil indiscret. Madison l'avait vu s'approcher d'un homme entièrement tatoué : visage, bras, nuque… Partout. Un assassin, donc, ce qu'elle n'avait pas compris de suite.

Ensuite, tout avait dérapé. Sam s'était approché, les deux hommes avaient parlé, puis brusquement, le tatoué avait saisi Sam par la gorge et l'avait jeté à terre, le rouant de coups. Elle aurait voulu crier, éloigner cette brute épaisse de son protecteur, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge. La peur lui retournant l'estomac, l'empêchant de se manifester.

L'homme avait sorti une arme et l'avait braqué sur l'adolescent, lui hurlant des paroles dont elle ne saisissait pas le sens. Sam s'était relevé avec difficultés avant de lui murmurer des informations à l'oreille. L'homme avait paru satisfait, puisqu'il avait ensuite laissé le garçon s'en aller.

La jeune fille s'était vite éloignée, tentant de regagner le plus vite possible le parc où elle et son ami se rejoignaient d'habitude.

Une violente dispute avait alors éclaté. Enervée, bouleversée, apeurée, elle lui avait déballé tout ce qui lui enserrait le cœur. La filature, sa peur de le voir mourir, son amour pour lui… Quant à lui, il lui reprochait d'avoir pris des risques inconsidérés. Cette vie était la sienne, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'occupe de ces choses-là. Il lui avait assuré qu'il tenait la situation en main.

Pourtant, le sort en avait décidé autrement. 5 jours après cette altercation, Madison avait appris la mort de Sam. On avait retrouvé son corps près d'une gare désaffectée. Le corps mutilé, constellé de blessures plus ou moins profondes. Après un sévère passage sous une pluie de coups, il avait reçu 13 balles à différents endroits du corps.

Détruite. C'était comme cela qu'on pouvait définir son état après cette nouvelle. Elle avait perdu son repère, son tuteur. Plus jamais elle ne verrait le sourire goguenard de son ami, plus jamais elle ne l'entendrait rire, lui proposer des plans d'évasions en France, et partout en Europe. Il disait toujours qu'ensemble, ils feraient le tour du monde. Plus jamais elle n'aurait cette protection qu'il lui apportait, provoquant en elle un sentiment de sécurité qu'elle n'avait depuis jamais retrouvé.

Cette enquête sur les maras était donc une sorte de révélation. A travers ses recherches sur les membres de ces bandes dangereuses, sur le pourquoi de leur intégration et de leurs actions, elle voulait surtout récolter des informations sur la mort de celui qui avait été, et qui était toujours une partie de son âme. Au diable les conséquences.

Même si cela, personne ne le savait. Aux yeux de sa rédaction, elle faisait simplement son petit travail de reporter.

Cette semaine avec Kate était une pause, un petit moment hors du temps avant de retourner dans cet univers de violence.

Elle n'avait pas vu son amie depuis plus de 1 an et demi, et celle-ci lui avait fortement manqué. Des deux, Kate était la plus réfléchie, bien qu'elle n'ait pas son pareil pour s'amuser lorsqu'elles étaient toutes les deux au lycée. Elles s'étaient rencontrées l'année de leur terminale. Une année que Madison pouvait qualifié d'un seul et unique mot : folle.

Elles avaient toutes deux passé des soirées inoubliables sur le campus de leur établissement scolaire, flâné des heures dans des boutiques, parlé jusqu'à en avoir la gorge sèche des garçons qui leur plaisaient à l'époque, et rient jusqu'à en avoir les larmes aux yeux. En réalité, elles avaient partagé tant de bons moments ensemble qu'il lui était impossible de tous les énumérer. Kate avait été, à l'image de Sam, une grande partie de sa jeunesse. Une amie insouciante, drôle. Un tout._ Son _tout pendant quelques années.

Un sourire vint se peindre sur les lèvres de la jeune femme tandis que cette foule de souvenirs refaisait surface. Décidément, elle avait hâte de pouvoir serrer son amie dans ses bras.

Enfin, les roues de l'avion se posèrent sur le sol de l'aéroport.


	3. Dix secondes

**Bonsoir!**

Etant donné des retours adorables, et de mon temps ce soir, j'ai souhaité updater aujourd'hui. Je suis ravie de voir que cette fiction vous intrigue, et j'espère pouvoir continuer à le faire.

Quant au couple Tom/Kate, j'avoue que Tom est le seul ex de Kate qui ne m'ait pas été détestable. Non pas que je les shippais, mais il y a je trouve, quelque chose de plaisant chez-lui. Un autre personnage va également faire son apparition dans ce chapitre.

Merci à **emi **(je suis obligée de te répondre ici.) pour ton enthousiasme.

En espérant que cette suite vous plaira.

Bises,

J.

**(prochaine update mercredi ou vendredi prochain.)**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Ten seconds.**

Kate attendait son amie dans un état proche de l'hystérie. En fait, il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi fébrile.

Madison avait toujours été une amie présente pour elle, et la revoir était vraiment un instant que la jeune femme attendait avec impatience.

La jolie blonde avait été sa complice, sa partenaire de fous-rire, sa part d'insouciance et de joie de vivre pendant des années folles. Elles avaient fait ensemble les 400 coups au lycée, provoquant un nombre assez incalculable de crise de nerfs chez les professeurs les plus sensibles. C'était d'ailleurs en quelque sorte devenu leur but durant des cours d'un ennui soporifique.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un grand sourire irrépressible lorsqu'elle repensa à Mme Boyle, leur professeur de littérature en terminale. C'était une vieille dame proche de la retraite qu'elles s'étaient amusées à rendre folle. La pauvre en avait vraiment vu de toutes les couleurs.

Mais Madison avait été plus qu'une partenaire de jeu. Elle avait été son moteur durant une période beaucoup sombre : le meurtre de sa mère.

Kate n'était pas du genre à s'épandre sur ses malheurs. La brunette privilégiait toujours le bonheur de ses amis, et s'en contentait si ceux-ci étaient au mieux de leur forme. Elle ne voulait pas rajouter une couche à de quelconques soucis et s'en était toujours accommodée.

Pourtant il arrivait un temps où le poids qui pèse si lourd dans votre cœur menace de vous faire sombrer, et cela à tout jamais.

Kate avait traversé une période des plus pitoyables. On lui avait enlevé sa mère, sa génitrice, la femme à qui elle devait la vie bon sang ! Celle qui l'avait éduquée, qui lui avait collé un sparadrap sur un genou écorché, qui venait la chercher à l'école, qui l'avait bordée lorsqu'elle était malade. Sa maman. Son tout.

Dès lors, elle avait cru que jamais elle ne pourrait recommencer à vivre comme avant. Comment le faire après une perte si brutale, si inattendue ? Il y avait un moyen, et un seul : retrouver et tuer le commanditaire de cette barbarie.

Madison avait été la voix de la raison. Son amie l'avait empêché de se laisser aller à un chagrin incommensurable, à une soif de vengeance trop profonde. Elle avait été son tuteur, tuteur sur lequel elle s'appuyait sans retenue. Pour tout dire, la jolie blonde avait maintes et maintes fois séché ses larmes, ces perles acides qui se déversaient par torrents sur ses joues.

Kate secoua doucement la tête. Elle ne voulait guère resonger à ces instants maintenant. Aujourd'hui, elle se sentait bien. Elle se sentait heureuse. Cette semaine allait être un de ces instants de gaieté à partager entre amies, de rires par milliers, d'anecdotes échangées, de complicité retrouvée.

Kate regarda sa montre et hocha la tête. L'avion de son amie devait avoir atterri désormais. Elle sortit donc son portable et se rendit près des halls où les passagers récupéraient leurs bagages, espérant apercevoir la blondinette le plus vite possible.

Elle pianota un message à la va vite, informant ainsi son amie qu'elle l'attendait à cette endroit précis, tout en continuant à marcher droit devant elle.

OoOoO

Rick Castle sortit le premier de l'avion. Il avait envie de se dégourdir les jambes après 8 heures assis sans avoir l'occasion de le faire, si ce n'est pour un bref aller-retour aux toilettes. Il avait appris à dominer sa peur, mais il n'empêche qu'une fois sur la terre ferme, il n'avait que pour seul et unique hâte celle de sentir le sol sous ses pieds.

Le fait de pouvoir jaillir aussi vite de l'habitacle avait été privilégié par son statut de célébrité. C'était là un des avantages qu'il aimait encore conserver.

Ainsi, il pouvait être tranquille, du moins pendant quelques secondes pour récupérer ses bagages, et non pas gêner par une foule mouvante, elle aussi pressée de vaquer à ses occupations.

Il alluma son téléphone pour consulter ses messages. L'opérateur lui annonçait que deux personnes avaient pensé à lui. [C'était en tout cas comme ça que l'éternel enfant qu'il était préférait le voir, il trouvait ça d'autant plus agréable.]

Rick appuya sur son écran pour découvrir l'identité de ces personnes.

Le premier était un de Kyra :

_**Bonjour mon amour. J'espère que tu es bien arrivé, et que tu n'as pas une nouvelle fois monopolisé l'attention des hôtesses parce que tu as cru voir l'aile de l'avion perdre un composant, ou pourquoi pas le moteur s'éteindre. Alexis est chez Paul, elle m'a dit que tu lui en avais donné l'autorisation. Prends soin de toi, tu me manques déjà. N'oubli**__**e**__** pas de me dire à quelle heure tu rentres. Je t'aime. Kyra.**_

Ce petit sms lui arracha un grand sourire.

Kyra et lui s'étaient retrouvés il y avait 2 ans de cela. Seulement à l'époque, la jolie jeune femme était en couple, et semblait épanouie. Il n'avait pas prévu de la revoir. Il n'avait pas prévu que tous ces souvenirs lui reviendraient en pleine face, emprisonnant son cœur de sentiments contradictoires, convergeant néanmoins tous vers un même point.

Krya avait été son premier amour. Son premier grand amour du moins. Et peut-être le seul, à bien y réfléchir. Pour tout dire, l'auteur qu'il était s'amusait à dire que leurs deux âmes étaient connectées, intimement liées.

Dans le passé, elle avait été celle qui lui avait donné l'envie, le courage de persévérer, de se révéler. Belle, enivrante, entêtante, intelligente, cultivée. Il ne lui trouvait à vrai dire que des qualités. Son seul défaut peut-être était d'être si parfaite. Lui était le garçon réservé, qui attirait parfois l'attention sur lui avec quelques traits d'esprits maladroits, lui valant bien souvent une retenue par des professeurs nullement amusés.

Et pourtant. Krya était arrivée dans son lycée en cours d'année, et semblait un peu perdue. Le hasard, la chance, le destin peut-être, en tout cas, s'était comme ça qu'il préférait le formuler avait fait que la jeune fille avait été placée à côté de lui en classe. Si on s'accordait, peut-être que le fait qu'il eut été seul sur ta table avait un peu aidé. Sûrement, d'ailleurs.

Ils s'étaient bien entendus, passaient du temps ensemble, bien qu'ils se retrouvaient souvent séparés par d'autres amis qu'ils n'avaient pas en commun.

Et puis ce qui devait arriver était arrivé. Ce n'était plus de l'amitié qu'ils partageaient. L'amour avait pris le dessus, les liant, scellant leur âme.

Ensuite, il avait refoulé cette histoire. Un amour de jeunesse, comme sa mère l'aurait qualifié. Rick avait poursuivi sa vie, enchaînant des conquêtes sans lendemain, rencontrant la mère de sa fille avec qui, il est vrai, il avait aussi partagé un amour sincère. Enfin, le schéma s'était répété, et la facilité des conquêtes sans lendemain l'avait séduit.

Jusqu'à ce jour-là. Jusqu'à ce mois de février enneigé. Jusqu'à ce qu'il recroise ce doux regard. Jusqu'à ce que sentiment ravive son cœur.

Les choses s'étaient ensuite bousculées. Sans qu'ils le veuillent, sans qu'ils le cherchent.

Kyra et son fiancé traversaient une zone de turbulences sans précédent. Ce que Rick n'apprit que plus tard. Ils n'étaient pas à leur première dispute houleuse. Le passé la rattrapant, Kyra avait rompu avec son homme. Marre de ces incertitudes sur une vie future, elle avait préféré arrêter les frais plus tôt. C'était mieux ainsi.

Ensuite il y avait eu ce restaurant. En tout bien tout honneur évidement, sans même aucune arrières pensées, mais aussi et surtout pour l'ami qu'il était, Rick avait tenu à remonter le moral de la jeune femme, ne supportant pas de la voir au plus bas.

Ils avaient passé la soirée à parler du bon temps, évitant soigneusement tout sujet fâcheux, tout en se contentant de rire et de profiter, pour tout oublier.

L'alcool aidant, mais surtout un profond et réel désir les avaient poussé à se retrouver. Définitivement. Se retrouver, pour ne plus se quitter.

Rick relut le message une nouvelle fois, un vestige de sourire encore peint sur le visage. Il tapa sa réponse :

_**Bonjour toi. Je suis bien arrivé, et non, je n'ai pas traumatisé tous les passagers du vol. Pour une fois. J'espère que tout va bien, pass**__**e**__** une bonne journée. Je t'embrasse. Rick. **_

_**PS : Alexis chez Paul ? Elle m'avait dit qu'elle dormait chez Emma …**_

Il afficha ensuite le contenu du second sms. Celui-ci était bien moins agréable à lire, et il aurait préféré que la destinataire l'oubli, pour une fois.

_**Rick, tu as exactement 30 minutes pour rappliquer. Ça fait déjà des semaines qu'on aurait dû se voir, je te rappelle que tu n'es pas une exclusivité et que j'ai un emploi du temps très chargé. J'ai dû me démen**__**er**__** pour déplacer certains rendez-vous et t'accorder quelques heures, alors ne me déçois pas. Je t'attends, dépêch**__**e**__**-toi. Ah, et tu as intérêt à avoir un manuscrit valable à me proposer. Si tu en es encore capable, mais j'en doute. Gina.**_

Rick poussa un profond soupir, et leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Depuis quelques mois, Gina ne cessait de le relancer sur son manque d'écriture. Elle disait qu'il lui devait des comptes, que sa carrière avait atteint un point culminant grâce à elle, et qu'il n'en serait jamais arrivé là où il était sans son aide. En réalité, son ex-femme était simplement une sangsue avide d'argent, prête à tout pour se retrouver sous le feu des projecteurs.

Alors certes, elle avait été sa compagne, et il savait qu'elle possédait malgré cela de grandes qualités. Il n'empêche que depuis un certain temps, celles-ci n'apparaissaient plus, pas même durant un centième de seconde.

Rick avait été clair pourtant. Il lui avait maintes et maintes fois expliqué sa décision. Derrick ne lui plaisait plus, et il n'avait pas la force, ni l'envie de chercher une nouvelle histoire à écrire, un nouveau personnage à exploiter. Il désirait profiter, se consacrer à sa famille. Ce que Gina ne comprenait pas.

Elle songeait davantage à une crise passagère, à un caprice d'auteur imbu de sa personne. Ce genre d'homme qui perdait toute crédibilité à travers la presse à scandale, massacrant petit à petit son œuvre, préférant une soirée arrosée (et encore, ce mot était parfois un euphémisme) plutôt que le travail.

Rick ne faisait pas partie de cette catégorie de people. Certes, il aimait sortir et faire la fête de temps en temps, il ne s'en était d'ailleurs jamais caché. Mais pas de cette manière stupide où le but était de s'afficher le plus possible devant une foule de paparazzis, ou devant le gratin de ces « amis » célèbres.

Au contraire, lui était plutôt un casanier. Il aimait rester chez lui, jouer aux jeux-vidéos et particulièrement à Guitar Hero qu'il maîtrisait encore mieux que Jimi Hendrix lui-même ( dans ses rêves, en tout cas ), se goinfrer de pop-corn devant un film mettant en scène des extraterrestres ou des zombies, et faire des parties de sabres lasers avec Alexis. Ces moments étaient d'ailleurs ses instants favoris. C'était un rituel depuis que sa fille était toute petite, et il comptait bien le garder encore quelques années. De toute manière, il n'y avait pas d'âge pour jouer aux sabres-lasers, c'était un fait dont il était entièrement convaincu.

Toujours est-il que peu importe à quoi il consacrait son temps, Gina ne lui laissait aucun répit et ne cessait de le relancer.

Aujourd'hui, Rick comptait la retrouver en partie pour cette raison.

Il devait tout d'abord lui annoncer que non, il n'avait aucun manuscrit, et qu'il ne pensait pas en produire un dans les mois qui venaient. Passée cette annonce, si Gina n'avait pas subi une crise cardiaque foudroyante, ou qu'elle ne l'avait pas étranglé, il tâcherait de lui expliquer qu'il comptait rester en France, et non pas poursuivre sa vie à New-York, comme elle le désirait. En effet, elle trouvait cela plus pratique d'un point de vue échange. C'était le cas, certes, mais pour le moment, Rick ne voyait pas quelle utilité il aurait à rester près d'une femme qui gérait une carrière au point mort.

Castle aurait le droit à l'habituel couplet sur l'argent que Gina, ainsi que Black Pawn de manière générale avait misé sur lui, sur les pertes immenses qu'il engendrerait dans le futur. Comme d'habitude, elle le menacerait de porter plainte. Et comme d'habitude, elle ne le ferait pas.

Exaspéré, perdu dans ses pensées, il continua à marcher le plus vite possible, sans prendre garde à la direction qu'il empruntait ou aux gens qu'il frôlait. Il regarda son mobile.

Kate marchait toujours d'un pas pressé, continuant à harceler son amie de sms pour que celle-ci la retrouve. Portable en main, elle allait envoyer une dernière missive.

Une collision violente. Un poids.

Deux I-phone qui volent, effectuant sans aucun doute le plus prodigieux vol plané de leur vie.

Rick, Kate, trop occupés pour prendre garde à l'univers qui les entouraient s'étaient rencontrés de manière peu agréable.

Sous l'impact du choc, Kate s'était retrouvée projetée en arrière légèrement sonnée. Quant à Rick, il avait tenté d'éviter d'enlacer le sol en posant un genou à terre. Genoux qui étaient à présent très douloureux.

— Excusez-moi, je ne faisais pas attention et je ne vous ai pas vu arriver. Dit un Rick confus.

Kate dévisagea quelques secondes son interlocuteur. Se pouvait-il que ?

Mais oui, c'était bien lui. La jeune femme avait si souvent vu son visage sur ses livres qu'il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir. Richard Castle. L'écrivain. SON écrivain, en quelque sorte. Celui qui sans le savoir, sans le vouloir, l'avait tellement aidé. Là, en chair et en os, devant elle.

— Je... non, désolé je ne vous avais pas vu non plus. Bredouilla-t-elle.

L'homme lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle la saisit, et dans un sourire timide, le remercia.

Les regards s'accrochèrent, les iris se rencontrèrent. Un mélange électrique, ensorcelant. Inexplicable. Yeux dans les yeux, main dans la main, et toujours ce regard partagé, qu'aucun d'eux n'a envie de gâcher. Phénomène étrange, inexplicable, troublant. Leurs âmes se reflètent dans ce contact anodin, et chacun d'eux a comme l'impression de lire en l'autre. C'est _juste_ un regard. Pourtant, plus tard, ils se rendront compte que tout cela, c'est bien plus.

Kate cligna des yeux la première, baissant les yeux sur leurs mains toujours jointes.

La magie se brise, le contact s'évanouit, s'évapore, comme si rien n'était arrivé, comme si cette connexion étrange n'avait jamais existé.

Rick se rend lui aussi compte que l'univers suit son cours autour d'eux, indifférent à cette petite bulle hors du temps, qui vient d'éclater après seulement quelques secondes d'existence.

— Oh, mon portable. S'exclame la brunette.

— Le mien est tombé aussi. Attendez, je vais vous aider à le chercher. Répond-il.

Il, elle se baisse, à la recherche de l'objet porté disparu.

Les mains s'effleurent, se referment sur l'objet de leur convoitise. Chaque propriétaire reprend possession de son bien. Kate, Rick, se relève d'un seul et même mouvement, ne se rendant pas compte de la proximité gênante de leurs deux corps.

— Je… Eh bien, bon voyage. Au revoir. Dit-elle.

— Euh, oui, vous aussi. Au revoir.

OoOoOo

A quelques mètres de là à peine, Madison cherchait son amie, se mettant sur la pointe de pied afin de mieux distinguer son visage si reconnaissable parmi une foule de voyageurs.

Enfin, après quelques minutes à batailler entre ces inconnus qui la bousculent puis, sa valise dans une main, elle l'aperçoit.

La blondinette marche à grand pas vers elle. Stoppée net dans son élan, elle s'aperçoit qu'elle n'est pas seule. Étrange, Kate lui avait pourtant dit qu'elle ne viendrait pas accompagnée.

La jeune femme plisse les yeux afin de mieux distinguer l'interlocuteur de son amie. Une chose est sûre, ce n'est pas Tom. Peut-être que Kate avait rompu – _enfin_ – avec ce petit ami trop … parfait ?

Pourtant, si cela avait été le cas, elle lui en aurait sans doute parlé. Alors qui pouvait-être ce grand brun ?

Une expression de surprise se peint sur son visage lorsqu'elle reconnaît l'homme. Richard Castle. L'écrivain dont Kate lui avait si souvent parlé, la bassinant parfois sur ses romans. Elle savait son amie fan, mais elle n'était au courant d'une quelconque amitié entre eux.

L'expression de stupeur s'élargit devant la proximité qui semblait les lier. Se pouvaient-ils qu'il y est, derrière cette proximité frappante, bien plus qu'une amitié.

Pourtant, l'homme s'éloigne déjà.

— _Ah non, pas au moment où ça devenait intéressant_. Protesta-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle sourit amusée en voyant Kate suivre le brun du regard. Madison la connaissait tellement qu'elle pouvait d'ores et déjà affirmer que Kate devait se mordre furieusement la lèvre inférieure, puis essayer de camoufler le rouge qui lui était monté aux joues suite à ce contact. Mais, bien évidemment, elle nierait en bloc tout moment d'intimité partagé, prétextant un hasard, ou bien un coup de chaud – _et cela, même si la température extérieure pouvait avoisiner les -10 degrés. –_

Toujours est-il que son amie allait lui devoir des explications.

— Kate ! hurla-t-elle à pleins poumons.

Son amie se retourna, cherchant d'où pouvait venir cette voix. Un large sourire, des yeux pétillants, une mine d'enfant accueillirent l'appel de Madison

Les deux jeunes femmes se rapprochèrent à grands pas l'une de l'autre, partageant ce même air ravi. Quiconque était témoin de cette scène pouvait sans aucun doute se rendre compte que cette euphorie n'était pas feinte, et qu'une grande amitié liait intimement la brunette et la jolie blonde.

Enfin, elles se jettent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, ce même sourire béat toujours peint sur les lèvres. Des retrouvailles, des promesses, un désir de rattraper en une semaine le temps perdu.

Le portable de Kate vibra, stoppant l'étreinte que les jeunes femmes échangeaient.

Le lieutenant n'eut pas le temps de découvrir le destinataire du sms que Madison lui avait déjà arraché son appareil des mains.

— Pas question que tu passes ton temps à bidouiller sur ton truc, où qu'on soit dérangées pendant mon séjour. Cette fois, tu es entièrement à moi ! s'exclama-t-elle.

— Maddy, c'est peut-être le commissariat… protesta Kate

— Et alors ? Tu as posé tes congés, à ce que je sache. Ils se passeront de toi, tu n'es pas indispensable. Par contre, moi, j'ai besoin de toi. Donc …

Et, sans plus de cérémonie, la blondinette déverrouilla le téléphone. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire devant le fond d'écran de son amie. C'était une photo d'un comics. Elle ne savait pas Kate passionnée de science-fiction, mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? De toute manière, ce n'était pas ce qui lui importait le plus. Elle appuya sur le petit bouton, sélectionna le mode silencieux, puis glissa le portable de son amie dans son sac à main. Ainsi, pas de risque qu'elle le chaparde en douce.

Maddy s'esclaffa en remarquant la moue boudeuse de son amie, puis l'attrapa par un bras, la précipitant vers la sortie de ce hall d'aéroport.

— Alors, raconte-moi tout. Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé depuis tout ce temps ?


	4. Don't you remember ?

Bonjour !

Alors. Je m'excuse pour le retard sur la publication. J'étais censée publier ce chapitre vendredi, seulement j'ai passé ma journée de samedi à passer un concours pour mon " avenir " et j'étais bien trop stressée pour faire autre chose que de relire mes notes. Et samedi, crevée, et avec une folle envie de me détendre en sortant avec des amis.

Pour me faire pardonner donc, le chapitre 4 sera publié mercredi dans la soirée.

Je suis ravie de voir de nouveaux pseudos s'ajouter,et d'autres revenir dans la liste des reviews. Vraiment, rien ne fait plus plaisir quand on écrit d'avoir des avis constructifs, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs. N'hésitez pas donc, et merci beaucoup ! :)

**Emi** et **Marjolaine**, je vous réponds ici puisque que je ne peux le faire par mp : Merci beaucoup pour votre enthousiasme. J'en suis ravie, et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec la suite !

Ju.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Dont you remember ?**

Les deux amies avaient filé déposer les bagages de Madison à l'hôtel où la jeune femme résiderait pendant la durée de son séjour, avant de s'empresser de déguster un café en terrasse. L'hiver prenait fin, le printemps prenait place, apportant avec lui les premiers rayons de soleil et une chaleur réconfortante et bienvenue après des mois de froid mordant.

La nostalgie les ayant entrainées, elles avaient choisi le bar dans lequel elles et leurs amis se rejoignaient parfois, à l'heure de leurs plus folles années. L'endroit avait gardé son charme et la décoration ambiante n'avait pas tellement changé. On y retrouvait des anciennes affiches de films divers ayant marqué les années 1990, des chaises en bois ancien, un babyfoot usé par le temps, témoin de nombreuses parties enragées entre des adolescents acharnés, pas toujours tendres avec l'objet. Kate et Madison étaient d'ailleurs bien placées pour le savoir, ayant participé à de nombreux matchs où le perdant remportait un gage souvent tordu, et le gagnant le cocktail de son choix. Kate était d'ailleurs la championne en titre, humiliant ainsi les garçons qui tenaient à l'affronter. Amusée par ce souvenir, Madie demanda :

— Te rappelles-tu de Mike ?

— Mike ? Le grand brun qui ne quittait jamais son sac Eastpack ? répondit Kate.

— Oui, lui. Celui qui ne te lâchait pas d'une semelle et qui avait même tenté de te faire sa déclaration avec le micro du lycée.

La brunette pouffa en se remémorant cette journée. A l'époque, elle avait trouvé cela mignon, bien qu'un peu lourd. Aujourd'hui, elle trouvait cela tout simplement ridicule.

— Et toi, comment s'appelait-il déjà ? renchérit-elle.

— Hm, je ne sais plus …

— Bien sûr que si tu t'en rappelles, ne fais pas l'innocente. Ce n'était pas un Thomas ? Quelque chose comme ça, du moins.

— Si, si, c'était bien Thomas.

— Tu peux bien te moquer de moi tiens… Lui, c'était tout de même le type lourd par excellence.

La jeune femme choisit tout d'abord de fusiller son interlocutrice du regard, tâchant ainsi de lui faire part de toute son exaspération. Cependant, incapable de garder cette expression renfrognée trop longtemps, elle sentit malgré elle le creux de ses lèvres remonter pour former un sourire éclatant. Il est vrai que ce n'était pas un souvenir très glorieux…

— Bon, ok, tu n'as pas tort, il était insupportable.

— Insupportable ? Tu es gentille je trouve.

— Insupportable, parfois pathétique, collant… appelle ça comme tu veux. De toute façon, il y a prescription désormais, conclut-elle.

Les deux complices passèrent ainsi une bonne heure à discuter sur ces souvenirs du temps d'avant, ces comptines d'un autre été. Elles passèrent en revue les soirées étudiantes auxquelles elles avaient participées, les amies à qui elles s'étaient confiées, les filles qu'elles avaient adoré détester ,pour un oui, pour un non - s'accordant d'ailleurs sur le fait que Caillie, la grande blonde aux jambes si longues remportait aisément le titre de la plus haï - , la professeur de Mathématiques qu'elles avaient rendu hystérique… Absolument tout fut passé en revu.

Une fois les derniers rires écoulés, les sourires échangés, l'insouciance retrouvée, la conversation se tarit peu à peu. Profiter de cet instant. Et puis c'est tout. Après tout, y'avait-il de meilleures sensations que celle qui vous envahissait lorsque vous retrouviez un être qui fait tant partie de vous ? Nul doute que rares sont les moments aussi plaisants que ceux-là.

— Tu m'as manqué tu sais. Murmura Kate.

Le jeune lieutenant n'était pas de ces personnes exposant sans aucune pudeur leurs sentiments. Ces choses-là la concernaient, elle et elle seule. Les gens n'avaient pas besoin de tout connaître. Madison le savait, le comprenait. Elle-même ne savait jamais comment réagir lorsque ceux-ci étaient exprimés à vive voix. La gêne s'emparait d'elle, et elle se m'était à bredouiller des phrases qui étaient loin d'être intelligibles. Pourtant, il y a ces instants où ces ressentis si particulier irradient votre être, vous étreignent la gorge, vous brûlent les lèvres. Comme aujourd'hui. Comme maintenant. Ces moments même où l'on lâche ces petites bombes, destructrices ou au contraire, messagères de joie, d'amour.

Alors, parce qu'elle ne sait quoi dire, parce qu'elle ne veut pas briser ces quelques secondes hors du temps, peut-être aussi parce qu'elle sait que la boule dans sa gorge et les quelques perles acides qui remontent doucement dans ses paupières menacent de s'exposer au grand jour, la jolie blonde attrape simplement la main qui repose près de la sienne et la serre très fort. Parce que c'est comme ça qu'elles communiquaient, et que cela n'a pas changé.

OoOoOoO

Le portable de Rick vibra une nouvelle fois dans sa poche. Comme la précédente, il n'y fit guère attention. Il se pouvait que ce soit Gina qui l'appelait avec son portable, un fixe, ou qui aurait même trouvé le moyen d'emprunter le mobile d'un collègue afin de mieux le harceler. Harceler pour mieux régner, tel devait être la devise de son ex-femme. Ou plutôt, de son éditrice. Il se pouvait également qu'elle ait passée le mot à Paula, son agent, et que ces deux-là se relayaient pour lui faire passer le message.

Il n'avait de toute manière pas besoin de décrocher pour comprendre ce qu'elles souhaitaient lui dire : il se faisait attendre. En effet, il avait au moins … 15 minutes de retard. Une broutille pour lui. Un siège pour elle. Elle devait déjà avoir lancé un avis de recherche pour remettre la main sur ce « foutu écrivain » comme elle le nommait parfois. Castle sourit à ce sujet. Il aurait beau le nier, la tête et l'air qu'elle arborait pendant ces moments-là valaient de l'or, et il se plaisait à la faire enrager. Et au fond de lui, il était certain qu'elle le savait. C'était une sorte de jeu entre eux, et il ne l'aurait pas changé. Jamais.

A sa sortie de l'aéroport, il était monté dans un taxi pour rejoindre Black Pawn. Le trajet devait durer une vingtaine de minutes, peut-être 30 selon la circulation. Il en profita pour détailler les paysages qu'il connaissait si bien.

La tête posée contre la vitre fraîche, les yeux fixés sur le panorama qui l'entourait, des souvenirs l'assaillirent. Les bouchons n'étaient pas importants, en fin de compte. Ce petit interlude dans le passée lui faisait du bien. Après tout, un sourire aux lèvres, une petite dose de mélancolie, des joies passées, n'avaient jamais tuées personne.

Il y avait d'abord eu ce passage dans Time Square et son bouillonnement constant. Les gens pressés, les gens qui marchent, qui courent. Ces gens pendus à leur téléphone, ces touristes qui sourient, qui s'émerveillent devant l'immensité des buildings, devant la foule de taxis jaunes, devant la foule bourdonnante. Il est vrai que s'il était resté un peu plus longtemps, il aurait aimé faire de nouveau la tournée de certains de ces lieux phares.

Combien de fois lui et ses amis avaient fait une razzia dans un bar ? Combien de temps avaient-ils observés les écrans géants et leurs images qui défilent, témoin de l'euphorie d'un moment saisi, de la folie new-yorkaise ? Combien de fois avaient-ils rient devant ces femmes d'affaires trop impatience qui finissaient par casser le talon de leur Jimi Choo de 16 cm ?

Et s'il n'y avait eu que ça. Ces sorties en boite de nuit, où un peu trop éméchés, ils s'étaient sans aucun doute ridiculisé. Ces karaokés où ils s'étaient pris au jeu, même si la chanson relevait plus d'un cri digne d'un barrissement d'éléphant que des paroles de l'artiste.

Qu'étaient devenus ces fêtards aujourd'hui ? Ces compagnons de joie, de nuit blanches, d'insomnies à répétitions, et parfois, il fallait bien l'avouer, de boissons ?

Ils s'étaient tous perdus de vue, emportés par leurs études ou le travail, l'ambition et ses répercussions. Il soupira. Encore un recommencement.

Après Time Square, il y avait eu Broadway. Le chauffeur avait emprunté cette direction afin d'aller plus vite. Ainsi, ils passeraient aussi devant Maddisson Square Garden. Le fameux théâtre se dressait fièrement devant eux. Rick y avait posé les pieds de nombreuses fois, traîné par sa mère dans les coulisses. En effet, Martha aurait également aimé qu'il ait cette passion. Il l'avait, certes. Même si ce n'était sa vocation première. L'enthousiasme de sa génitrice l'avait souvent agacé à l'époque, mais désormais, il était fier de voir à quel point elle avait été déterminée à vivre son passe-temps favori. Bien sûr, ce n'était jamais assez, et il savait qu'au fond d'elle, Martha brulait d'envie d'incendier une nouvelle fois les planches dans un rôle brillant qui lui assurerait une place sur le devant de la scène. Un jour, peut-être, elle pourrait monter sur les plus grands théâtres français, puis revenir avec un franc succès dans la Grosse Pomme. Il l'espérait sincèrement pour elle.

Enfin, ils passèrent devant la grande salle de concert.

A nouveau, les souvenirs lui revinrent par morceau, par touches de bonheur passé.

De nombreuses fois, lui et ses amis y étaient allés écouter leurs artistes préférés de l'époque. Un des plus mémorables étaient sans doute celui de Nirvana, où lui et ses camarades avaient assisté au show d'un groupe passionné et d'un Kurt Cobain déchainé. Inoubliable.

Il n'allait pas sans doute qu'au cours de ces multitudes d'instants passés dans la fameuse salle de concert, les oreilles avaient frémis, et les décibels faites vrombir l'espace dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

S'il devait citer un autre de ces concerts de charme, cela serait sans aucun doute, ni même sans l'ombre d'une hésitation celui d'Oasis, du temps de la splendeur du groupe. Les performances de Liam Gallagher et de sa troupe n'étaient certainement pas étrangères à la magie de l'instant, et la chanson Wonderwall, emblématique de ces années-là avait également joué son rôle. Mais ce qui lui revenait surtout en mémoire, c'était les moments partagés avec la personne qui l'accompagnait. Krya. Leur amour de lycée avait perduré, et leur relation était loin d'être essoufflée.

Ils y étaient allés ensemble, avaient vibré pour les mêmes morceaux ensemble. C'étaient aimés ensemble. Etaient rentrés ensemble, pour finir par passer la nuit ensemble. Tout simplement. Comme aux premières lueurs de l'amour. Magique, et inoubliable.

Il sortit doucement de sa torpeur en apercevant l'enceinte de Black Pawn dont ils s'approchaient doucement. Le moment d'affronter la tempête Gina était venu. Rick soupira. La migraine lui montait déjà à la tête à la seule idée de ce qui allait suivre.

Il vit une silhouette longiligne qui se dressait, fière à l'entrée du bâtiment. Gina. Impétueuse, arrogante, et surtout… Furieuse. Moulée dans une robe bustier bleu nuit qui mettait en valeur ses formes à faire pâlir les mannequins de Victoria Secret, et chaussée d'escarpins, elle offrait un spectacle que tout homme devait apprécier. Mais Rick n'était pas là pour s'occuper des conquêtes ou même du physique de son ex-femme.

Castle paya sa course, sortit du taxi, puis se dirigea vers elle.

La blonde lui jeta un regard furibond puis ouvrit la bouche. Il grimaça, sachant de suite ce qui allait l'attendre.

— Tu te fous de moi Richard ? 40 minutes que je t'attends ! Pour qui te prends-tu au juste ? Aurais-tu oublié que j'ai un emploi du temps très chargé et que tu n'es pas l'ultime priorité. Je…

Il la coupa.

— Si je ne suis qu'une banalité, et non une affaire urgente, pourquoi m'avoir fait venir de Paris ? lança-t-il en souriant.

Elle chercha une répartie cinglante, quelque chose qui aurait le mérite de lui clouer le bec… Sans succès. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

— Toujours est-il qu'il a du pain sur la planche. Ton retard n'arrange rien, je perds des minutes précieuses à cause de toi. Viens, montons, Paula est là, nous avons des choses à te dire.

Et, sans plus de cérémonie, elle lui agrippa le bras et l'entraina à sa suite.

Ils déboulèrent tous deux dans les couloirs de la maison d'édition, sous le regard ahuri des différents membres du personnel.

Rick reconnu Ed, le réceptionniste, déjà présent depuis le début de sa carrière. Ed était un jeune homme brillant, intelligent et surtout d'une gentillesse exceptionnelle. Le pauvre perdait son temps dans cet emploi qui était loin de mettre en valeur ses multiples qualités.

Il lui adressa un sourire et un petit signe de main. Il aurait souhaité s'arrêter, mais la furie Gina ne lui laissait pas vraiment le loisir de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, ou même de prendre le temps d'avoir une simple conversation.

Ils montèrent au 4ème étage et débouchèrent dans un long couloir. La moquette en velours rouge, les portes en bois d'ébènes, les pancartes luxueuses et polies plaquées sur les portes… Rien n'avait changé. Il respira doucement. Cet endroit était un lieu qu'il avait longtemps apprécié. Aujourd'hui pourtant, tout ceci ne lui inspirait qu'une envie de fuite.

Gina poussa une porte et l'attira à sa suite.

Aussitôt, une tempête brune se jeta sur lui. Paula, toujours avec cet air exubérant, ses manières franches et son chignon austère qui tranchait avec le reste de son caractère et de ses gestes.

— Richard ! s'exclama-t-elle bruyamment en l'enlaçant rapidement.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'extravagance de Paula.

— Bonjour à toi aussi, Paula.

Elle lui pinça légèrement le ventre, avant de renchérir :

— Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas un peu grossi toi ? Ce n'est pas forcément bon pour ton image tu sais. Ne te laisses pas trop aller, je sais que la gastronomie française te plait, mais tâches de faire attention.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. 10 secondes. C'était le temps qu'elle avait tenu avant de lui faire un reproche. La dernière fois, elle avait résisté 20 secondes. Elle était, malheureusement pour lui, en progression.

Un toussotement se fit entendre derrière eux. Rick poussa un petit soupir exaspéré en pensant que de cette façon, Gina ressemblerait presque à la désagréable Dolores Ombrage(*) que lui et sa fille avaient tant haïs devant leur film.

Gina passa devant eux, avant de tirer sur une toile blanche, dévoilant une rangée de graphiques.

— Bon, au boulot maintenant. Il serait peut-être temps.

— Alors, pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? demanda Rick.

— Oh je ne sais pas moi, ça ne te parait pas évident ? Du jour au lendemain, tu plaques tout,tu te barres à Paris pour une raison indéterminée, pour au final y rester une année entière. Tu stoppes une saga qui avait pourtant atteint un point culminant et qui te permettait d'avoir une reconnaissance dans le monde du polar. Ce que tu avais en somme, toujours voulu. Explique-moi Richard. Je t'avoue que là, je ne te suis pas.

Il avait l'impression de voir cette scène se répéter indéfiniment. Déjà, il avait eu le droit maintes et maintes fois à des crises d'hystérie. Celle-ci ne serait qu'une énième folie à supporter. Seulement, elle était vraisemblablement de trop.

— Combien de temps encore comptes-tu me harceler ? Tu te tues à me dire que je ne suis pas le seul écrivain valable de Black Pawn, alors pourquoi ce questionnement à répétition. Nous en avons déjà discuté. Je suis l'auteur. C'est moi qui décide. Moi. Moi seul. Je n'ai en aucun cas besoin de ton consentement. Derick était devenu un personnage terriblement ennuyant et plat. Aucun intérêt. C'est tout.

— Très bien. A la limite, on peut le concevoir. Mais dis-moi Richard, quelle espèce d'idiot tue le personnage principal de son histoire. Y'avait d'autres solutions, tu aurais pu le mettre à la retraite, ou l'estropier, ou le faire engager dans un cirque oh mais non, bien sûr, t'as pas pu t'empêcher de lui mettre une balle dans la tête. (**)

— Plus impressionnant, que veux-tu, j'ai le goût du final grandiose. Lança-t-il, d'un ton acerbe.

— Évidement. Plus de contraintes comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?

— Ecoutez, je ne voudrais pas vous blessez en intervenant dans cette échange tellement empli de tendresse, mais je préfère m'intéresser aux chiffres et aux avis moi. Intervint Paula.

Tous deux se taire. Pour le moment, du moins.

— Parfait. Dit-elle dans un sourire. J'ai ici les statistiques de la vente de tes livres Richard. On peut voir la courbe augmentée très nettement, pour arriver à son point culminant, y rester quelques temps et au final totalement décliner. Tu sais ce que ça signifie ? Les ventes sont en chutes libres. Il va falloir que tout ça remonte.

— Quant à moi, poursuivit Gina, j'ai imprimé des avis de différents fans, trouvés sur un site de partage. D'après **Rcfan**_ « Un roman de charme. Jusqu'à la fin. Déçu bien sûr, je m'attendais à mieux de la part du maitre du macabre. En espérant qu'il se rattrape plus tard avec d'autres livres. _» Pour **DerrickLove**_ « j'ai cru que j'allais pleurer. Tuer Derrick. N'importe quoi. Cette fois-ci, Richard Castle m'a vraiment dégouté. » _et puis, quant à **Castlemonamour1223** _« Pourquoi tant de haine ? Comment survivre à ça. »_

Il grimaça. Peut-être y était-il allé un peu fort, finalement.

Ne lui laissant pas une seule seconde de répit, Gina poursuivit.

— Tu en as assez, ou tu en veux encore ? Parce que j'ai aussi une critique du Times. Je te lis un extrait « _Vraiment, le talent de Richard Castle, le maître du macabre, le roi du policier est indéniable, et n'est plus à prouver. De succès en succès, l'écrivain a su prouver qu'il tenait sa place dans le rang des auteurs célèbres de polars. Derrick Storm est sans conteste une saga, ou plutôt un chef-d'œuvre qui pourrait convaincre les quelques dubitatifs. Mais, une question se pose. Pourquoi cette fin ? Pourquoi gâcher une histoire aussi rodée et bien construite en détruisant toutes les bases sur lesquelles elle reposait, et en bâclant un épilogue qui aurait pu se terminer en apothéose. Non, vraiment, ceci est un fait incompréhensible. En espérant que l'écrivain se rattrapera avec un nouveau bouquin savoureux. »_

Rick ferma les yeux. Quand allait-on enfin consentir à lui foutre la paix. Une bonne fois pour toute. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il était arrivé au stade maximum. Sa patience avait des limites, et celles-ci venaient d'être franchies. Paula, ne remarquant probablement pas sa colère, reprit d'une voix calme.

— Écoutes Richard, tu vois bien que tu ne pas continuer comme ça. Alors tu es gentil, mais tu nous écris un manuscrit. Je veux qu'il soit dans 2 mois poser sur nos bureaux. Voyons on ne p…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre, coupée par un hurlement.

— Mais merde à la fin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si incompréhensible dans cette phrase : Je n'écrirais plus. Jamais. Ce n'est pas compliqué bordel ! Je jette l'éponge, je ne veux plus, je n'en ai plus envie. Et je m'en contrefous des remarques du Times, ou de quoi ce que soit d'autres. Maintenant, si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je me tire, j'ai un avion à prendre.

Et sur ces mots, il sortit du plus vite qui le pût, en claquant la porte. Pas assez vite, cependant pour ne pas entendre Gina crier :

— Nous avions un contrat Richard !

Elle fut accueillie par un cri de rage significatif, accompagné d'un autre juron hurlé d'une voix grave.

Il sortit en trombe, ne s'attardant cette fois-ci pas à des montées de sentimentalistes envers Ed ou toutes autres personnes agréables, ou même sur des détails de décorations qui avaient évolué, ou non. Il était bien trop énervé pour ça. A vrai dire, il était bien trop énervé pour faire autre chose de pester, crié, ou se défouler sur tout ce qui passait.

Rick inspira un grand bol d'air, sentant l'oxygène lui chatouiller les narines, entrer dans ses poumons. Il ferma brièvement les yeux. Il avait totalement perdu le contrôle de ses nerfs, c'était certain. Mais il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il se retenait de ne pas tout envoyer valser, qu'au lieu d'imploser et de se renfermer dans sa hargne, il avait préféré laisser exploser ses ressentiments au grand jour.

Si la tempête Gina était monstrueuse, la tempête Richard elle, était désastreuse et sans précédent.

Castle se mit à marcher à grands pas. Il aurait pu prendre un taxi, oui, mais une activité physique lui ferait du bien et lui permettrait de se détendre quelque peu. Il ferait appel à une compagnie plus tard.

Il fulminait. Lui qui s'était éloigné de New-York, et de tout ce que cette ville pouvait représenter d'un point de vue du succès, de la célébrité, ou bien de sa carrière pour prendre du repos et oublier ce passé se retrouvait justement le dos au mur et contrait de supporter des réprimandes exaspérantes. Il avait l'impression d'être un enfant pris en faute, à qui on expliquerait d'un ton de reproches que c'était mal ce qu'il avait fait, qu'il fallait qu'il s'excuse et se remette dans le droit chemin. Il laissa échapper un grognement de mécontentement et de rage, ainsi qu'un énième juron. Lui qui était d'une nature assez poli, il n'en était rien aujourd'hui.

De quel droit ? Non mais vraiment, de quel droit se permettaient-elles de le houspiller de la sorte ? Autant il ne gardait qu'une vague animosité à ce sujet pour Paula, autant Gina l'avait simplement insupporté. Comment avait-il fait pour être marié à ce vampire qu'était son ex-femme…

Il continua ainsi à ruminer de sombres pensées, à alimenter sa colère et sa rage, pour un oui, pour un non, et pour finalement parfois pas grand-chose. Ses pas ne le menaient nulle part, il arpentait les rues de la Grosse pomme sans avoir envie d'arriver dans un lieu particulier, et marchait dans le seul but de faire passer toute cette affaire. Le fait étant que cela ne marchait aucunement.

Il regarda sa montre d'un air hagard puis laissa mollement retomber son bras le long de son corps, avant de le remonter d'un geste vif. Avait-il bien lu ? Il scruta le cadran d'un air ébahit.

— Eh merde ! cria-t-il.

Il pensait avoir tout son temps. A croire que l'état de bouillonnement dans lequel il se trouvait lui avait fait oublier certaines notions. Toujours est-il que son avion était dans une heure 20, qu'il était à 30 minutes de l'aéroport, que la circulation était dense à cette heure-ci, et qu'il devait passer par tous les contrôles de sécurité.

Il fit de grands appels désespérés pour essayer de capter l'attention d'un taxi. Foutu bourdonnement incessant, foutue ville, foutus gens pressés, foutus conducteurs.

Enfin, une de ces voitures jaunes s'arrêta devant lui. Il monta à l'intérieur du véhicule avec rapidité, et indiqua au chauffeur sa destination.

Il tapotait nerveusement sur son siège, passant son temps à jeter des regards furtifs à la file perpétuelle de véhicules, puis à sa montre, puis de nouveau à la circulation. Ils étaient bloqués dans un bouchon. Il ravala un soupir désespéré. Foutu pays. Qui plus est, le conducteur n'avait de cesse de siffloter _Feeling good,_ de Nina Simons, ce qui l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Rick murmura entre ses dents. Oh non, ce n'était pas un nouveau jour, et non, il ne se sentait pas joyeux.

**_50 minutes_**. Et ils étaient encore à 20 minutes de l'aéroport. Le délai était vraiment, vraiment très court.

Il tapota sur l'épaule de l'homme.

— Excusez-moi, mais vous ne voulez pas vous dépêcher s'il vous plait ?

— Oh, en voilà un bien pressé, ricana-t-il. Je fais c'que j'peux Monsieur, mais ce n'est pas moi qui peut influencer grand-chose dans les bouchons.

Un peu plus et Rick allait de nouveau exploser.

Fort heureusement, derrière son air benêt, le conducteur accéléra sensiblement l'allure pour rattraper le retard accumulé, si bien qu'il arriva enfin à l'aéroport. Il régla sa course et bondit hors du taxi.

**_30 minutes._ **Un hall d'aéroport à traverser, un passeport à montrer, des contrôles à passer.

Castle se mit à courir dans un des grands terminaux. Evidemment, il avait fallu qu'il omette de préciser que ce n'était pas à celui-ci qu'il aurait dû être déposé. Pour son plus grand malheur, le long couloir était immense, et il se retrouvait avec la veste voletant derrière lui, la mallette traînée, à accélérer comme si il parcourait un véritable marathon. Foutu aéroport. Foutus horaires.

Enfin, il aperçut les portiques.

**_20 minutes._**

Une insupportable touriste prenait tout son temps, cherchait ses affaires, enlevait tranquillement sa ceinture, ses lunettes, et toutes autres objets susceptibles de sonner, dans une allure tout à fait exaspérante, et surtout bien trop lente.

Lui-même avait déjà enlevé tout ceci, et attendait impatiemment, soufflant pour montrer son mécontentement.

Foutue bonne-femme.

Enfin, se fut son tour, et après avoir été soumis à une fouille corporelle, puis récupérer ses affaires, il se remit à courir.

**_10 minutes._**

Il arriva essouffler devant les 2 grands hommes qui lui demandaient son passeport. Il dût s'ouvrir sa sacoche, montrer que non, il n'était pas un de ces fous qui souhaitaient faire exploser l'avion, que ces attentions étaient bonnes, etc.

**_7 minutes._**

Ne restait plus que l'ultime contrôle qui constituait à montrer son passeport.

Il fut exaspéré devant la lenteur de l'employé, qui prenait une minutie poussée à son paroxysme pour comparer la photo qui figurait sur la carte et son visage à lui.

**_3 minutes._**

Le jeune homme le laissa ensuite passé. _Pas trop tôt, _songea-t-il.

Victorieux, il passa les portes d'embarquement, et chercha sa place dans l'avion. Au moins, avec tout ceci, il n'avait pas eu le temps de stresser et de réfléchir à une manière qui pourrait amener l'appareil à se cracher.

_Siège 25 E. _Près des ailes. Parfait, il pourrait surveiller le fonctionnement de leur déploiement.

Il s'assit, essouffler.

Les hôtesses passèrent dans les rangs pour montrer les différentes mesures de sécurités, puis une autre les informa qu'il fallait éteindre leur portable.

Rick glissa sa main dans la poche de sa veste et sentit la coque de l'appareil sous ses doigts. Fort heureusement, il ne l'avait pas perdu pendant sa course contre la montre.

Il sortit donc l'Iphone, et le déverrouilla.

Étonné, il remarqua qu'on ne lui avait pas demandé de code pin. Peut-être était parce que celui-ci n'était pas resté en veille longtemps, activé par ses mouvements.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis en découvrant le fond d'écran. Celui-ci représentait une équipe, visiblement. Il y avait un grand homme en costume et au sourire bienveillant, un plus petit, blond et visiblement irlandais qui souriait de toutes ses dents, un autre, avec un regard farouche mais pourtant ce même sourire, et sans aucun doute hispanique. Et puis, au centre, une jeune femme. Cette jeune femme qu'il avait bousculé, avec qui il avait échangé un regard un peu perdu, et qui, mais cela, il ne le savait pas encore, lui serait plus tard très attaché.

Ce portable n'était pas le sien.

* * *

(*) Dolores Ombrage, pour ceux qui éventuellement ne connaissent pas, est un personnage d'Harry Potter. C'est ma bête noire aha. Un concentré de tout ce qui est détestable!

(**) Emprunté au 1x01


	5. Time of our lives

**Bonsoir !**

Je sais, j'avais dit mercredi, mais malheureusement je n'ai pas été capable de tenir ma promesse. Pour éviter ce genre de choses désormais, je posterais tous les vendredis, et uniquement les vendredis.

Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps ce soir, mais je voulais remercier les ajouts aux favoris, et les commentaires laissés. C'est un plaisir de constater que cette histoire semble vous intriguer!

Je vous laisse avec le chapitre,

Bises,

Ju.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Time of our lives.**

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient sorties du café et avaient filé droit vers Central Park. Souhaitant profiter de l'intégralité des moments qui leurs étaient offerts. Les premières lueurs de l'été venaient réchauffer leur peau, le soleil éblouir leurs yeux, et le parfum des fleurs et de l'herbe fraîchement coupée venait faire frémir leurs narines, contraste frappant avec l'odeur des pots d'échappement qui émanait de la circulation qui n'était pourtant pas si éloignée.

Elles avaient trouvé un banc inoccupé qui faisait face à un petit étang surplombé par une cascade aménagée. Un cadre vraiment agréable pour ces retrouvailles.

Madison regarda avec attendrissement un petit garçon qui tentait en vain d'attirer l'attention d'une fillette brune en exécutant pour cela des acrobaties diverses et variées sur son vélo. La petite fille lui jeta un regard consterné et secoua doucement la tête. Maddie sourit, amusée, puis se tourna vers son amie.

- On dirait toi, c'est dingue. Ton portrait craché !

Kate pouffa légèrement.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça, on ne se connaissait même pas à cette époque…

- Oui, je sais. Mais Jim m'a tant de fois raconté les péripéties de la Kate Beckett miniature que j'ai l'impression d'avoir assisté au moindre de tes faits et gestes !

Kate haussa légèrement un sourcil, invitant ainsi son amie à poursuivre. Elle ne doutait pas du côté bavard de son père, mais tout de même….

- Tu ne me crois pas ? demanda la blondinette.

Elle plissa les sourcils, signe qu'elle fouillait sans sa mémoire à la recherche d'une anecdote. Enfin, après quelques secondes de réflexion, un sourire éclaira son visage et elle reprit :

- Par exemple, il y a cette fois où tu es revenue chez toi dans un état déplorable, les genoux totalement écorchés et les mains égratignées. Tu étais partie tout l'après-midi jouer avec les garçons qui habitaient dans le même quartier. Ils s'étaient moqués de toi parce que tu avais manqué un panier au basket, et t'avaient provoquée en disant que de toute façon, c'était normal, les filles ne pouvaient être que nulles en sport. Alors, vexée comme un pou et pour leurs prouver le contraire, tu leurs avaient proposé un match de foot sur le coin herbeux qui faisait face au terrain de basket. Un match jusqu'à 5 buts, le premier arrivé avait gagné. Tu avais fait équipe avec l'un deux. Et puis, le ballon avait roulé hors du terrain, et, pour prouver que tu étais courageuse, tu es allée le chercher. Sauf que tu as glissé, pour finalement tomber dans les ronces et les orties. Malgré tout, tu as insisté pour continuer le match, et tu as gagné. Ensuite donc, tu es revenue les jambes ensanglantées, les genoux verdis, mais avec le sourire aux lèvres en racontant à ton père tes exploits. Après qu'il t'ait félicité, ta joie a disparu et tu es allée pleurer dans les bras de Johanna, parce que tu avais trop mal. Ai-je tort ?

Kate ria doucement en se remémorant ce court passage de sa vie.

- Je pourrais également m'étendre sur tes vacances à la mer, où tu souhaitais toujours tenter de nager jusqu'à la bouée, où tu souhaitais aller dans ce manège si haut, dans lequel tu es finalement montée pour au final, jurer de ne plus jamais t'asseoir sur ses sièges… Mais, je pense avoir déjà prouvé mes quelques connaissances sur la Kate miniature… Tu vois, c'est comme si je t'avais connue toute petite. Tu n'as pas changé beaucoup depuis en fait. Tu es toujours cette fillette avec du cran, simplement, tu as grandis. Tu veux toujours prouver ta force, ton courage, ta hargne. Mais tu es comme n'importe quelle personne, tu as tes faiblesses, tes failles... Comme avant… Acheva-t-elle.

La brunette baissa les yeux suite à cette dernière tirade. Non pas parce que c'était faux, non. Simplement parce que justement, son amie était loin d'avoir tort. Ce n'était point gênant, après tout, Maddie l'avait vue dans toutes les situations possibles et inimaginables et lui avait même tenu les cheveux un soir où beaucoup trop éméchée, elle avait fini par vomir tout ce qu'elle avait pu ingurgiter. Seulement, elle n'était jamais à l'aise lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un plan aussi personnel. Qui plus est, Madison était vraiment une de ces personnes qui parvenait à cerner le monde qui les entouraient, ce qui ne lui offrait aucune possibilité de fuite.

La voix de son amie la tira de ses réflexions.

- Comment va-t-il ? murmura-t-elle doucement.

Kate releva les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. Maddie et son père avaient toujours eu un lien particulier, inexplicable. Lui la trouvait charmante, pétillante, pleine de vie, de joie, ce qui, disait-il, ne pouvait qu'être un bien pour sa fille. Il riait souvent en disant que vraiment, ces deux-là s'étaient bien trouvés. Quant à la jolie blonde, elle appréciait les anecdotes sur la vie, la mort, et cette expérience significative qu'ont les adultes. De plus, il lui avait fait découvrir de nombreux chanteurs et groupes de musique phares, partageant avec elle ses connaissances sans fin sur le sujet. Il lui avait aussi fait part de ses quelques connaissances en œnologie, lui transmettant ainsi son amour pour les bons vins. Amour qui l'avait perdu.

Maddie avait été là lorsque Johanna avait été assassinée. Elle avait été ce tuteur qui avait rattaché Kate à la vie, qui l'avait sortie des abysses dans lesquels elle s'était perdue et dont elle ne pensait pouvoir ressortir un jour. Et pourtant, grâce à la jolie blonde qui lui avait insufflé sa force, elle en avait été capable.

Non contente de ce tour de force, Maddie avait aussi tenté d'aider Kate à sortir son père de l'alcoolisme. Lorsqu'elle le regardait, ses grands yeux bleus prenaient cette teinte voilée, ses lèvres se resserraient en une fine ligne, et, Kate le voyait, elle battait des cils pour combattre les larmes qui commençait à affluer. La brunette le savait, Jim était un peu le mentor de son amie. La jolie blonde avait perdu son père à l'âge de 7 ans dans un accident de voiture. Jim avait été en quelque sorte ce père de substitution, et Kate n'en tirait aucune jalousie.

De nombreuses fois, elle avait feint de ne pas être affecter à ce point, et avait souri à Kate, lui disant que tout allait bien, qu'elle n'était pas la plus importante dans cette situation. Elle faisait passer sa joie après la leur, voilà tout.

Certains jours, elle avait essayé de parler à l'homme qui n'était désormais plus l'ombre de lui-même. Sans rien en tirer, si ce n'est quelques vagues mots, un appel suppliant à sa défunte épouse. Ces jours où Kate se trouvait totalement acculée au mur, prise dans un tourbillon de tristesse dévastateur. Car, si la perte d'un être si cher était difficile, voir que la figure de force, qui l'avait éduqué, qui l'avait fait grandir et murir, s'effondrer de la sorte l'était tout autant. Certaines fois, elle lui en voulait terriblement. Pourquoi devait-elle se battre, si lui ne le faisait pas ?

Dans ces moments-là, elle avait souvent besoin de s'isoler. Maddie insistait pour lui tenir compagnie, ne souhaitant pas la laisser seule dans un tel état. Bien souvent, elle l'envoyait paître. Alors, selon la situation, la blondinette décidait de lui imposer sa présence, ou bien de partir. Dans les deux cas, elle faisait toujours le choix le plus opportun.

Dans ce combat contre la boisson donc, Maddie avait encore été un appui. Elle l'avait certains soirs aidée à coucher son père, ou trier les cadavres de bouteilles qui jonchaient la pièce.

Elle avait été là. Toujours.

Et aujourd'hui, alors que tout allait mieux, elle l'était encore.

Kate inspira profondément, et lui offrit un doux sourire.

- Demain, cela fera 7 ans qu'il est sobre. Il continue tu sais, il n'a pas baissé les bras.

Les yeux de la jeune femme pétillèrent. Cette nouvelle la laissait dans un profond état de joie.

Le silence se fit, mais elle le brisa pour prononcer ces mots fatidiques, qu'elle savait parfois dévastateurs.

- Et toi, Kate. Comment vas-tu ?

La brunette ferma les yeux brièvement, réfléchissant à la réponse qu'elle pouvait formuler. Oui. Non. C'était simple, pourtant, n'est-ce-pas ? Sauf dans cette situation. Elle songea à Tom, à Ryan, Esposito, Lanie, ainsi qu'au Capitaine, qui lui offraient cet équilibre, qui la poussait à se lever chaque matin, qui lui permettait de sourire sans se forcer. Elle pensa à ces retrouvailles bénéfiques, à cette amitié si forte. Alors, elle cligna des paupières avant de fixer à nouveau son amie, et de lui adresser un sourire sincère.

- Je vais bien. Oui, je vais bien. Je ne vais pas te mentir en disant qu'il n'y a pas des jours plus difficiles que les autres, tu me connais trop pour cela. C'est difficile, lorsqu'une affaire présente quelques similitudes. C'est égoïste, mais c'est parfois dur de voir que le meurtrier est attrapé alors que la pourriture responsable de tout cela court toujours impunément. Certaines dates sont également un appel à sa mémoire, et dans ces moments-là, mon moral est quelque peu… laborieux. Mais aujourd'hui, je vais bien.

A ces mots, Madison attrapa doucement la main de son amie, et se mit à la caresser du plat du pouce, traçant quelques cercles apaisants. Une manière muette de dire _Je suis là. _Alors Kate entremêla plus fortement ses doigts aux siens, permettant ainsi une réponse sans mots. Un _Je le sais_ silencieux.

Soudain, une note de trompette se fit entendre, forte, retentissante.

La jolie blonde sauta du banc à ce son.

- Écoute ! Tu te souviens ? C'était _notre_ chanson !

Kate tendit l'oreille afin de capter l'air de la musique. Un sourire vint étendre ses lèvres à la découverte du titre en question. Il s'agissait de « _**All you need is love**_ »qu'elles avaient si souvent écouté ensemble. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'épancher plus que son amie avait déjà saisi sa main et la forçait à se lever.

- Aller, debout ! dit-elle joyeusement.

Kate n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre le mouvement.

La jeune femme la fit tournoyer sur elle-même dans un éclat de rire. Alors, sans plus réfléchir, elle se mit à danser, oubliant le temps, l'espace, le lieu, ainsi que toute retenue, murmurant simplement les paroles qu'elle connaissait sur le bout des doigts pour les avoir tant de fois scandées, emportée par le ballet infernal qu'elle partageait avec son amie. Bonheur.

Non loin de là, le petit garçon et la fillette avaient arrêté de se chamailler et regardaient d'un air perplexe ce spectacle peu familier. La fillette haussa un sourcil : les deux femmes étaient-elles devenues folles ? Elle se tourna vers son complice. Ils échangèrent un regard et se dire que vraiment, les adultes étaient parfois bien étranges.

**OoOoOoO**

Après une courte bataille avec une hôtesse de l'air dont le sosie était sans aucun doute Terminator, et qui lui avait presque hurlé au visage d'éteindre son appareil, Rick avait dû ranger le portable dans sa poche, puis se résoudre à le placer en mode avion.

Tout excité et intrigué par cette curieuse situation, il en avait presque oublié de serrer la mâchoire à s'en briser les dents, ainsi que de broyer l'accoudoir de ses ongles. Presque. Disons que contrairement aux habituelles longues griffures qu'il ne manquait pas de leurs infliger, ceux-ci n'étaient à présent incruster que de quelques traces d'ongles. Léger donc, en comparatif.

Il attendait impatiemment le moment où la consigne lumineuse s'éteindrait afin de poursuivre sa découverte. Rick secoua doucement la tête à cette idée. Depuis quand était-il devenu un voyeur ? De quel droit se permettait-il de violer l'intimité de cette jeune femme ? Et pourtant, sans qu'il se l'explique, ce téléphone exerçait sur lui une puissante attraction. Qui en était le propriétaire, ça, il le savait. Mais qu'avait-il hormis cette photo en fond d'écran, et le souvenir d'un regard qui sans le comprendre, l'avait profondément troublé ?

Il devait au moins connaître le nom de la mystérieuse inconnue de l'aéroport s'il souhaitait lui rendre son portable, et par la même occasion, récupérer le sien. Oui, se dit-il, ceci était une justification suffisante à l'exploration du mobile.

Enfin, un signal se fit entendre et les hôtesses commencèrent à circuler entre les passagers. Rick évita de croiser le regard de Terminator, puis sortit l'appareil de sa poche.

Rick laissa un sourire satisfait s'étendre sur ses lèvres, déverrouilla l'écran, et contempla de nouveau l'écran d'accueil, à la recherche d'un éventuel indice. Il observa chaque petit détail, repassa en vue les protagonistes qui s'affichaient tout sourire devant ses yeux. C'était une équipe, il en était intimement persuadé. Néanmoins, cela semblait dépasser le cadre de simples collègues. Des yeux de l'homme en costume émanaient une certaine bienveillance pour les 3 autres présents. Qui plus est, ils se tenaient tous plus ou moins proches. Le blond et l'hispanique se tenaient par les épaules, et la jeune femme s'appuyait sur eux. Rick n'aurait pu se tromper devant cela, une amitié liaient ces 4 -là, il en était certain.

Castle effleura les fichiers, et ouvrit le dossier photos. Peut-être que celles-ci lui en apprendrait plus sur la localisation et la profession de la jeune femme. Elle ne travaillait pas seule, très bien. Mais dans quel domaine ? A quel poste ?

Il inspira doucement. Ce qu'il faisait ne lui plaisait pas, mais avait-il vraiment le choix ?

Il sélectionna la première photo, puis se remit ensuite à son travail d'observateur. Au fil des années, et grâce à ses nombreuses recherches sur des affaires criminelles, il avait développé un regard on ne peut plus aiguiser. Il avait appris que tout détail avait son importance, pouvait se révéler primordiale lorsqu'on lui accordait l'attention nécessaire.

Le cliché représentait la même troupe que précédemment, la différence étant que le lieu avait changé. Rick plissa les yeux afin de découvrir l'emplacement dans lequel ils se trouvaient. On pouvait distinguer un grand tableau blanc, rempli de photos et de diverses indications. Une idée vint germer dans son esprit, et il s'empressa de jette un coup d'œil à la ceinture des équipiers pour confirmer celle-ci. Une arme. Ainsi donc, ils étaient des policiers.

En y prêtant un peu plus attention, il vit aussi une plaque attachée à la hanche de la jeune femme. Il zooma afin de distinguer les inscriptions écrites sur le badge, mais la photo se pixélisa. Il soupira. Qu'elle était son rôle ?

La petite voix de sa schizophrénie vint lui souffler qu'il perdait les pédales. Qu'en avait-il à faire ? C'était malsain, vraiment. Il secoua la main comme pour la chasser, puis passa à la photo suivante.

Celle-ci retenue davantage son attention.

L'inconnue était accompagnée d'un homme brun aux yeux bleus. Elle souriait doucement à l'appareil. Quant à lui, un large sourire était venu s'épanouir sur son visage. Mais ce n'était pas cela le plus frappant. C'était son regard. Celui qu'il portait sur sa compagne, et non à la photo. Ses yeux pétillaient de plusieurs lueurs aisément identifiables : tendresse, douceur, amour. La passion dans toute sa splendeur. Rick reporta son attention sur le regard de la jeune femme. Il était de ces personnes qui s'accordaient sur le fait que le regard était le miroir de l'âme. Dans cet océan de jade, il chercha les mêmes ressentis. Il trouva la douceur, oui. La tendresse, l'amour également. Pourtant, ces 3 éclats ne se présentaient pas de la même manière. Ce n'était pas cette passion brulante, frémissante, dangereuse qui étreignait l'homme à ses côtés. Non. Ici, cela s'exprimait de manière qui semblait être plus restreinte.

Cependant, il pouvait très bien se tromper. Il ne connaissait, après tout, rien de cette femme.

Il effleura de nouveau l'écran, puis passa à la photo suivante.

Deux silhouettes apparurent de nouveau à ses yeux. Néanmoins, en distinguant une bordure blanche, Rick en déduit que le cliché n'avait pas été pris à partir du mobile. Il observa plus attentivement les deux représentantes de la photo. La même jeune femme, mais en plus jeune. Elle devait sans doute avoir 17 ans, peut-être 18. En tout cas, elle s'approchait certainement de la majorité. Contrairement aux précédentes photos, elle abordait également une coiffure plus enfantine, puisqu'elle était ici coiffée d'une longue tresse qui retombait sur son épaule. Il se surprit à penser que celle-ci lui allait drôlement bien, avant de reporter son attention sur la silhouette à ses côtés. L'adolescente de l'époque était en présence d'une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, qui lui ressemblait fortement. Surtout dans le regard, ne put s'empêcher de songer Rick. La même couleur indéfinissable. Tendant vers le vert, puis vers le chocolat, oscillant entre de nombreuses nuances différentes. Elles avaient également la même forme du visage. Sa mère, sans aucun doute. Il aurait été vraiment idiot de ne pas le voir.

Le cliché suivant était également une photo plus ancienne, mais cette fois-ci, les deux femmes n'étaient pas seules, mais en compagnie d'un autre homme, qu'il identifia comme étant le père de la mystérieuse inconnue. En effet, ils présentaient eux aussi des similitudes physiques, notamment au niveau du sourire, de l'attitude. L'homme avait passé un bras autour de la taille de son épouse, et avait l'air de rayonner de bonheur.

Rick appuya sur la petite flèche, se promettant que s'il ne trouvait rien de satisfaisant, il stopperait son intrusion dans la vie privée de la jeune femme.

Néanmoins, l'image suivante était tout, sauf inutile à ses recherches. Elle avait sans doute été prise par un collègue, ou ami, et non pas par la propriétaire de l'appareil. Le négatif avait été pris derrière le dos de celle-ci. On pouvait la voir penchée sur un bureau, un stylo à la main, probablement concentrée sur un dossier important. Ce qui retenu le plus l'attention de Castle, cependant, ce n'était pas cette silhouette longiligne, mais la plaque posée devant elle. Par chance, la photo avait été prise à une distance proche, et il parvint à zoomer sans que celle-ci ne se pixelise. L'inscription était écrite en lettres capitales. « _**Det. Katherine Beckett.**_ »

Ainsi, c'était son rôle dans le milieu policier. Détective, rien que ça. Il souffla, admiratif. Ce monde l'avait toujours fasciné, cela depuis de longues années. Remonter des pistes, s'interroger sur le pourquoi du comment, sur les motivations de l'assassin. Savoir s'il s'agissait d'une pulsion, ou d'un meurtre avec préméditation. Découvrir des suspects, les interroger, se fier aux indices, aux preuves, aux déclarations d'éventuels témoins. Et puis, n'être jamais très loin de l'action également. Remonter des pistes offrait son lot de situations dangereuses. Courses poursuites, échanges de tirs parfois… Tout ceci était définitivement des plus passionnants. Nul doute que l'adrénaline, la quête de vérité, et tous ces sentiments si palpitants devaient enserrer le cœur de ces policiers. Mais la satisfaction d'avoir rendu possible de deuil de ces familles, le fait de savoir qu'un psychopathe payerait pour ses actes, de servir son pays devait être également enivrant.

A défaut de le vivre donc, Rick l'avait écrit, conjuguant ainsi sa passion pour la littérature et le macabre.

Et, il se surprenait parfois à trouver certaines similitudes à ces 2 univers pourtant bien distincts. Comme dans un roman, résoudre une enquête était avant tout une histoire. Suivre un fil conducteur, remonter chapitre après chapitre, pour finir par un épilogue. Comme avec ses bouquins, donc. Parfois, Rick se surprenait à imaginer sa vie, s'il avait été une de ces personnes admirables, au courage exemplaire. Comment serait-il, aujourd'hui, s'il avait suivi cette voie ?

Il se surprit à penser que, pour une jeune femme tel que cette inconnue, qu'il pouvait désormais nommer de son prénom, évoluer dans un tel milieu ne devait pas toujours être une chose aisée. Il n'en était que plus intrigué par elle suite à cette découverte.

L'hôtesse qui l'interpella vint le tirer de ses rêveries. Elle lui présenta un plateau repas, qu'il saisit en lui souriant. Celle-ci se mit à rougir et lui rendit son sourire. Curieusement, il n'en tirait aucune satisfaction.

Rick détailla d'un œil critique son plateau. Rien que l'entrée et le dessert ne disait rien qui vaille. Restait le plat, et le pain. Il ôta l'opercule qui couvrait son plat, se saisit de ses couverts, puis porta la nourriture à sa bouche.

Une abominable grimace vint lui déformer le visage, et il dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas recracher ce qu'il venait d'avaler. Il se tourna vers son voisin et dit :

- Pouah, c'est infâme. Ne mangez pas ça, vous pourriez le regretter. Je ne sais pas où ils sont allés chercher leur poulet, mais celui-ci devait sans doute avoir 5 pattes, 8 yeux, être vert et avoir été élevé à Tchernobyl. Je ne vois que ça comme explication logique.

L'homme le regarda d'un air étrange, avant de rire doucement. Après tout, son exubérant voisin n'avait pas tort, le goût laissait à désirer.

Rick se força à avaler quelques pâtes, seulement pour se remplir ne serait-ce qu'un minimum l'estomac, et mordit sans conviction dans le pain. Il retenu une grimace de dégoût. Il n'était pas difficile, non. Mais tout de même… On lui servit ensuite un café qui aurait assurément fait passer de l'urine de singe pour une boisson succulente.

Enfin, lorsqu'il fut débarrassé de son plateau, il regarda l'heure sur le portable et soupira. Encore 3 heures. Après avoir jeté un petit coup d'œil au hublot qui lui assurait que l'avion planait dans les airs normalement, il se plongea de nouveau dans l'exploration de l'appareil.

Fini les photos, il avait déjà quelques éléments sur la mystérieuse inconnue, et ne voulait pas plonger dans sa vie privée à outrance. Elle s'appelait Katherine Beckett, semblait approcher de la trentaine, et était détective dans la police de New-York. Elle semblait également être en couple. Rien de plus. Mais, c'était déjà bien.

Alors, pour faire passer le temps, il se dirigea vers les musiques de la jeune femme et brancha ses écouteurs.

Il fut surprit de constater la diversité des morceaux que contenait l'appareil. Il s'était attendu à des chansons où les chanteurs s'exprimaient avec force, avec un air rythmé, virulent. Il y en avait bien sûr, tel que _Breed_ de Nirvana, ou encore certaines chansons de Ramstein. Mais elles côtoyaient des morceaux bien plus doux. Il secoua la tête, honteux de cette vision stéréotypée qu'il avait eu : ce n'était pas parce que la jeune femme vivait avec le danger qu'elle devait forcément toujours être dans l'action.

Il découvrit que le portable contenait également des chansons plus posées, tel que _L'hymne à l'amour_, D'Edith Piaf, de nombreux morceaux de Coldplay qui semblait être un des groupes favoris de la jeune femme – elle avait bon goût, donc- quelques autres des Beatles, ainsi qu'une chanson qui attira son attention : _Il suffirait de presque rien _de Serge Reggiani.

Celle-ci était la troisième plus écoutée, après _Shiver_ et _Let it be_.

Rick se surprit à songer à une histoire d'amour avec un homme plus jeune que la jeune femme. Bien sûr, cette chanson n'avait peut-être absolument aucun rapport, et la détective appréciait peut-être seulement la douceur des paroles. Sans doute, oui. Mais l'écrivain qu'il était n'avait pu empêcher son esprit de vagabonder, d'inventer une histoire qui serait celle de cette femme. Peut-être avait-elle eu dans son commissariat un jeune lycéen en proie à des démons qui le dépassait, ayant franchi des barrières qu'il aurait dû seulement effleurer. Peut-être qu'elle l'avait aidé, qu'elle s'était prise d'affection pour lui, pour se rendre compte qu'elle en était tombée amoureuse. Peut-être s'était-elle interdite de vivre une histoire avec un homme d'un peu plus de 10 ans son cadet. C'était possible, après tout. C'était en tout cas le sens qu'il associait aux paroles entêtantes. _ Il suffirait de presque rien peut-être dix années de moins pour que je te dise je t'aime, que je te prenne par la main pour t'emmener à Saint-Germain prendre un autre café-crème…_

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est qu'il était à des années lumières de la vérité. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que quelques années auparavant, alors que le détective Katherine Beckett, qui brillait par ses états de services, n'était encore qu'une novice, cette chanson avait été le reflet de sa relation si complexe avec son mentor, _Royce_. Qu'ils avaient si souvent dégusté ce café crème ensemble, avec les mains proches, posées sur la table, qui se touchaient presque, avec les yeux qui se fixent, qui ne se lâchent plus. Ce qu'il ignorait, oui, c'est que la jeune fille perdue de l'époque en était amoureuse. Qu'il l'était sans doute un peu lui aussi, mais qu'il avait peur de ce que cette relation pouvait apporter. Parce que si celle-ci avait été éphémère, il aurait sans doute sombré. Oui, c'était tout ceci, et bien plus encore, qui se cachait derrière cette chanson maintes et maintes fois écoutée, qui avait bel et bien sa signification. Vraiment,_ il suffisait de presque rien._

Rick poursuivit son écoute, ravie de constater que la jeune femme avait des goûts qu'il appréciait fortement. Ainsi, il fut surpris d'entendre la voix du commandant de bord annoncer que l'atterrissage était imminent. Rick releva sa tablette, et contempla la vue du hublot. Il rentrait chez lui. Il reprenait sa vie en main, oubliant ce rendez-vous laborieux, cette carrière qui n'était plus. Il se reprenait en main, bien décidé à ne plus subir les événements.


	6. Le doigt dans l'engrenage

**Bonjour!**

Milles excuses pour le retard de publication. C'est que, vendredi sonnait la fin de mes années lycées (si j'ai mon bac, du moins...) et ça a pris pas mal de place dans mes pensées, au point d'en oublier totalement de publier. Jusqu'à ce que je m'en rende compte ce matin.

Merci à ceux qui continuent de commenter, ça fait plaisir.

Sinon, j'avouerai être un peu " déçue ". Vous êtes désormais 15 à avoir ajouter cette histoire dans vos followings, et le nombre de vues à grimper, alors que les reviews elles, ont chuté. Ce n'est pas mon genre de faire la course après celle-ci, mais ça serait sympa de me laisser vos impressions :) C'est mon seul salaire, et c'est toujours appréciable de connaître l'avis de ceux qui lisent, que celui-ci soit positif ou négatif. Donc, s'il vous plait, un petit message ne serait pas de refus ! :)

Oh, et puisque j'oublie à chaque fois : les personnages et l'histoire ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas. Je possède uniquement la trame de cette fiction,et quelques O.C qui feront leur apparition tout au long de celle-ci.

Je vous laisse désormais à ce chapitre 5, qui devrait plaire à certains.

Bises.

J.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Le doigt dans l'engrenage.**

Rick serra les dents en sentant l'altitude décroître. A chaque fois, c'était le même schéma, il n'avait de cesse de se demander quel était la pire phase du vol : le décollage ou l'atterrissage ? Dans le premier cas, il avait toujours l'impression de s'envoler vers sa mort, et dans le second, il était partagé entre la joie de reposer le pied sur la terre ferme et une foule de sensations désagréables suite au changement de pression. Il dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas rendre son poulet mutant sur son voisin. Vivement que ce calvaire s'achève.

Enfin, les roues du colosse à ailes touchèrent le sol. Dans peu de temps, il serait sorti. Il commença d'ores et déjà à ranger ses affaires, et glissa le portable dans une poche fermée. Pas question de le perdre, et de balayer l'unique chance de retrouver le sien. Pas qu'il soit dans l'incapacité de s'en repayer un autre, non, loin de là d'ailleurs, seulement il y avait certaines photos, certains numéros qu'il ne souhaitait pas perdre. Il nota dans un coin de sa mémoire qu'il faudrait qu'il prévienne la jeune femme au plus vite.

Qui plus est, celle-ci avait reçu 3 sms qu'il n'avait pas osé ouvrir. Sa curiosité l'avait seulement poussé à regarder le nom des destinateurs. Pas que ça éveille quelque chose en lui : il ne connaissait absolument pas la vie sociale de la détective. Mais c'était une sorte de pulsion qu'il n'avait pas cherché à réprimer. 2 sms étaient donc d'un certain Tom, peut-être le compagnon de la jeune femme ? Et l'autre provenait d'une dénommée Lanie.

Il sortit rapidement de l'appareil et se dirigea vers le hall de l'aéroport, cherchant la sortie des yeux. Cette fois-ci néanmoins, il prit garde de regarder droit devant lui, afin d'éviter toute nouvelle collision impromptue.

Rick songea qu'il aurait pu envoyer un sms à Kyra avec cet I-Phone qui ne lui appartenait pas, sans le faire, cependant. Ainsi, il lui ferait la surprise de son retour. Elle en serait ravie, elle avait toujours adoré ça. Oui, vraiment, elle serait heureuse, il en était persuadé.

Il héla un taxi et lui indiqua son adresse. Il laissa ses pensées vagabonder vers sa tendre moitié pendant toute la durée du trajet, la tête appuyée une fois de plus contre la vitre froide du véhicule, les yeux rêveurs. Dieu qu'il l'aimait.

Il parcourut également du regard le paysage parisien. Ici, la vie ressemblait en quelques points à la folie New-yorkaise. La même fourmilière en ébullition, avec ces gens qui ne s'arrêtent jamais, qui ne semblent jamais prendre leur temps. Le même défilé de voitures, bus, taxis, parfois vélos pour les courageux qui osent affronter les klaxons perpétuels des automobilistes. Des devantures de magasins par centaines…Si on poussait la comparaison plus loin, on pouvait également dire que La Seine et L'Hudson étaient similaires : même eau trouble, avec des bateaux qui naviguaient doucement sur ce manteau aquatique. Néanmoins, Paris avait un charme que New-York ne possédait pas : Kyra.

Après un trajet ponctué de coups de klaxons, embouteillages et autres assemblages désagréables de la circulation, le taxi pénétra dans la rue où il résidait. _Enfin._ Songea-t-il avec soulagement.

Il régla la couse en remerciant le chauffeur, puis grimpa quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient à son appartement, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il ouvrit la porte dans un mouvement rapide, humant avec bonheur l'air de la pièce. Il était chez lui. Chez eux.

- Kyra ?

Un gémissement étouffé lui répondit. Il fronça les sourcils. Que se passait-il ? Aussitôt, il élabora des tonnes de scénarios dans son esprit tordu. Parfois, oui, parfois, il détestait avoir autant d'imagination. Enlèvement par la CIA. Séquestration par un dangereux psychopathe qui tenterait de lui nuire en s'attaquant à elle. Accident ménager qui lui aurait fait perdre certaines capacités. Petit doigt de pied qui avait douloureusement cogné contre le bord d'une table.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, terriblement inquiet, il parcourut rapidement toutes les pièces de la maison, avant d'entendre à nouveau ce même son. Cette fois-ci, il sut qu'il provenait de la chambre.

Il se précipita vers celle-ci, se jetant presque à l'intérieur.

- Kyra ? Que se passe…

La phrase mourut sur ses lèvres.

Devant lui, dans son lit, dans leur lit, se trouvaient Kyra et un jeune homme, dans une tenue qui ne laissait pas de place au plus infime des doutes.

De tous les scénarios possibles, celui-ci ne lui avait jamais, au grand jamais, effleuré l'esprit.

**OoOoOoOo**

**Los Angeles, 3h30.**

L'air était irrespirable dans cet appartement éloigné de Los Angeles. La température extérieure devait avoisiner les 30 degrés, et celle de la chambre devait sans conteste les dépasser. Toujours est-il qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Les draps collaient à ses jambes, le matelas était humide sous son dos. Les tempes mouillées par la sueur, haletant, l'homme au visage inoubliable se retourna dans son lit, avant de se lever définitivement.

Si peu qu'il avait dormi, il ne le ferait pas plus.

Trop de choses se mélangeaient en lui, trop de sensations qu'il souhaitait oublier sans y parvenir, trop de souvenirs qui remontaient à la surface.

Et un, un seul, qui le hantait plus que tout.

Spiky se servit un verre d'eau, puis sortit s'aérer l'esprit sur le balcon, non sans jeter un coup d'œil au petit carré blanc posé sur la table basse. Peut-être qu'en l'évitant de cette façon, il pensait pouvoir effacer son existence de sa mémoire. C'était lâche, et ridicule. Mais il n'avait jamais prétendu être particulièrement brave. Il n'en avait simplement pas eu le choix.

Aujourd'hui, il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter ce quotidien sordide, pénible, dangereux.

Alors, il revint à l'intérieur de la pièce et saisit le petit cliché dans sa main, le tournant entre ses doigts.

Il traça doucement les contours du visage figé dans cet éclat de rire.

Peut-être ne devrait-il pas. Peut-être que cela le rattraperait. Tant pis, il n'en avait cure. La vérité devait éclater. Non pas qu'elle soit extraordinaire, non. Mais les choses devaient être dites, prononcées, assumées. Certaines personnes avaient le droit de savoir. Celle sur la photographie comprise.

Il contempla à nouveau le petit carré. La jeune femme était blonde, belle. Avait des yeux pétillants et rieurs, semblaient profiter de la vie. Pourtant, quelque chose ne collait pas avec tout ça. Quelque chose était brisé, quelque chose ne pouvait être réparé. Et cela, il était sans doute un des mieux placés pour le savoir. Car sans doute l'ignorait-elle, mais ils étaient liés par la même tragédie.

La jeune femme s'appelait Madison.

Il regarda les numéros lumineux affichés sur l'horloge du micro-onde. Il était encore trop tôt à New-York.

Demain. Demain matin, il l'appellerait.

**oOoOoOoO**

**New-York.**

La journée avait filé à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Après un début d'après-midi passé dans le parc, à se souvenir, à danser comme des enfants qui ne se souciaient de rien, à manger une glace – Madison avait protesté, faisant attention à sa ligne. Kate avait rétorqué qu'un peu de sucre ne pouvait, pour une fois, pas lui faire de mal- sur ce banc qui avait accueilli les diverses confessions des deux amies retrouvées, Maddie avait trainé Kate dans les boutiques proches de leur position.

D'après elle, Paris avait beau être la capitale de la mode, on ne pouvait trouver certaines pièces que New-York possédait. D'après Kate, les habitudes avaient la peau dure, et la jolie blonde n'avait simplement pas pu passer plus de 48 heures sans entrer dans une boutique.

Elle s'était donc laissée emporter par l'enthousiasme de son ami. D'ailleurs, il fallait avouer que malgré les quelques réticences qu'elle semblait éprouver au départ, elle avait trouvé cet après-midi shopping vraiment agréable.

Maddie l'avait forcé à essayer des dizaines de robes, prétextant que si elle était invitée à une quelconque réunion importante, elle ne pouvait décemment pas se contenter d'un tailleur.

Alors elle s'était laissée faire, avait affronté l'œil critique de son amie qui l'avait fait se changer un nombre incalculable de fois, pour au final, jeter son dévolu sur une robe bustier en satin noir, qui d'après la journaliste « avait été faite pour elle »

Ensuite, elles s'étaient chargées d'en trouver une à Madison.

Celle-ci avait confié à Kate sa romance avec Eric, le jeune français rencontré à Paris.

Kate s'était indignée de ne pas avoir été mise au courant plus tôt, feignant d'être vexée. Ensuite, elle avait serré son amie dans ses bras, et l'avait chaleureusement félicitée.

D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, Maddie n'avait jamais été quelqu'un à s'attacher durablement à un homme. Au lycée, elle était toujours au centre des attentions, faisait tourner les têtes et chavirer les cœurs. Pourtant, jamais elle n'avait semblé se soucier des divers garçons qui traversaient sa vie.

Elle se plaisait à répéter qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'une relation prise de tête, qu'elle serait sérieuse plus tard. Elle avait tout le temps pour ça. N'est-ce pas ?

Et, à voir le regard pétillant, l'air gêné, les joues légèrement rosies et le sourire rêveur peint sur les lèvres de la blondinette, le _plus tard_ semblait aujourd'hui être d'actualité.

- Je suis contente pour toi, Maddie. Vraiment. Dit Kate dans un sourire sincère.

Celle-ci lui offrit un sourire éclatant, avant de répondre :

- Moi aussi. Moi aussi, je suis si contente.

Ensuite, pour faire taire la gêne qui commençait de nouveau à s'installer, elle tritura les pans de la robe et demanda :

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

La brunette inspecta son amie des pieds à la tête. Elle portait une robe couleur abricot qui faisait ressortir ses longs cheveux blonds. Celle-ci était en dentelle fine, resserrée au-dessus des hanches, ce qui faisait ressortir sa taille de guêpe, et lui arrivait un peu au-dessus des genoux. Ni trop long et vieillot, ni trop court et vulgaire. L'élégance et le charme combiné. Un duo qui avait toujours fait bon ménage.

Kate lui demanda de se retourner, et celle-ci s'exécuta, tournoyant joyeusement, comme elle l'avait fait un peu plus tôt en dansant.

Ensuite, elle vint planter son regard dans celui de la brunette, attendant son amie.

- Parfaite. Tu es tout simplement superbe.

Maddie se tortilla légèrement les mains, se contemplant dans le grand miroir.

- T'es sûre ? demanda-t-elle.

- Certaine.

Finalement convaincue, la blondinette se changea, puis alla à la caisse régler le montant de son achat.

- Tu viens ? l'interpella Kate. Tom voulait que nous dînions tous les 3 ce soir.

- Oh, Mr Freedent l'arrogant me fait l'honneur de la présence ? Je suis touchée ! répondit sarcastiquement Madison.

Kate ne put s'empêcher de sourire. L'animosité entre ces deux-là n'était plus un secret pour elle, et bien qu'elle devrait être exaspérée par la réplique de son amie, elle devait avouer que cela l'amusait quelque peu.

- Mais dis-moi...Pourquoi n'avez-vous jamais pu vous supporter tous les deux ?

- Oh, je ne sais pas. C'est physique, certainement. Nous ne jouons pas dans la même cour, je pense qu'il me l'a suffisamment fait comprendre pour que je l'intègre. Il est trop… Trop, simplement. Enfin tu me comprends !

- Non, justement ! répliqua Kate.

- Bah… Je ne sais pas moi. Il m'exaspère. Il est toujours à mentionner son implication dans telle ou telle enquête, il n'y en a que pour lui. Monsieur est intelligent, Monsieur est brillant, etc. Monsieur est parfait. Parfaitement insupportable.

Kate rit doucement, pas vexée le moins du monde par ce portrait peu avantageux de son petit ami.

- Enfin… Du moment qu'il te rend heureuse, je n'irais pas l'empaler avec un pic à glace. C'est sérieux, entre vous ?

Kate se mordilla la lèvre, réfléchissant à la question. A vrai dire, elle n'y avait jamais songé. Elle vivait cette histoire au jour le jour, ne songeait jamais au lendemain. Elle n'avait pas envie de se sentir piégée dans une relation complexe, qui lui drainerait tout son temps, toute son énergie. Qui lui ferait mal, surtout. Elle aimait être maîtresse de ses sentiments, maîtresse de ses gestes. Elle aimait savoir qu'elle possédait une porte de sortie. Elle l'aimait, oui. Mais était-ce vraiment sérieux ? Elle n'en était vraiment pas sûre.

- A vrai dire… je ne sais pas. J'avoue ne pas trop m'interroger à ce sujet, et ne pas lui en parler non plus. Ça me convient. Dit-elle finalement en haussant les épaules.

- Pour l'instant. Murmura la jolie blonde.

Kate feignit de ne pas entendre cette dernière réplique, et tira son amie vers le bras, l'entraînant à sa suite.

- On ne passe pas à mon hôtel ? Il faut que je dépose tout ça ! s'exclama Madison en désignant les nombreux sacs où étaient placés ses achats.

- Ne sois pas ridicule. Tes affaires sont à l'appartement, et il y a une chambre d'ami pour toi. Et puis, nous n'avons pas le temps, Tom nous attend pour 19 heures 30, on ferait bien de se dépêcher !

**OoOoOoOo**

**New-York, 22h30.**

Après des retrouvailles plutôt glaciales entre Tom et Madison, et quelques remarques acerbes de la blondinette lorsque celui-ci prenait la parole, l'ambiance s'était sensiblement détendue.

A présent, même les deux ennemis semblaient prendre du plaisir à devoir se supporter. Peut-être que finalement, ils commençaient à s'apprécier.

Tom regarda Kate un instant. Celle-ci riait aux éclats à une plaisanterie de Madison sur leurs années lycée. Il n'avait pas vraiment suivi ce qui rendait les deux jeunes femmes si euphoriques, mais il n'en avait que faire.

Kate était resplendissante. Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir chanceux, oui, vraiment chanceux de partager sa vie avec une telle femme. Son regard brillait, elle avait le regard rieur. Elle était jeune, elle était belle. Terriblement belle. Elle ne cessait de sourire, de rire, de sembler à l'aise, à sa place.

Elle sembla s'apercevoir qu'il la dévisageait, car elle se retourna et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu formuler sa question, il couvrit ses lèvres d'un tendre baiser.

Elle sourit doucement lorsqu'il quitta ses lèvres.

Puis, Madison raconta une autre de ses si nombreuses anecdotes, et les trois jeunes gens partirent dans un nouvel éclat de dire.

Ils rirent beaucoup ce soir-là. A ce moment précis, les 3 âmes innocentes, joyeuses ne se doutaient pas qu'elles ne le seraient plus pour très longtemps.


	7. Les fleurs du mal

**Bonjour!**

J'ai énormément de retard pour la publication de ce chapitre. C'est que, j'avoue que ça m'était totalement sortit de la tête. Et puis, pour être honnête, avec ma semaine de bac, mes résultats pour mes études supérieures, je n'aurais de toute façon pas vraiment eu le temps de publier. Toujours est-il que me voilà maintenant !

Merci à celles (ou ceux) qui commentent. Je vous en supplie : continuer. C'est un plaisir de lire vos impressions. Et puis, je le répète, certaines remarques ne peuvent que m'aider à m'améliorer.

Pour **caskett** ( j'espère que ton bac de français s'est bien passé!), **lille** et **emi**, je ne peux malheureusement pas vous répondre en mp, mais je tenais à vous remercier pour vos commentaires, et espère pouvoir continuer à avoir votre intérêt! Merci beaucoup.

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise,

J.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Les Fleurs du mal.**

Le jeune homme s'était bien vite rhabillé, puis avait précipitamment quitté l'appartement en lançant un dernier regard à Kyra. Si Rick s'était écouté, il l'aurait rattrapé pour lui montrer sa façon de penser. La belle gueule d'ange aurait eu une toute autre allure après avoir reçu son poing dans la figure.

Rick avait dévisagé Kyra d'un air dégouté. Dépité, aussi. Déçu, surtout. Celle-ci semblait mortifiée et peinait à soutenir le regard empli de reproches de son compagnon. Elle avança vers lui, avant de tendre un bras dans l'espoir de le calmer.

— Rick… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Commença-t-elle.

Il se dégagea bien vite, souhaitant proscrire la moindre once de contact physique.

— Ah non, non ! Tout mais pas ça s'il te plait ! Ne me prends pas pour un con, il me semble que tu l'as suffisamment fait comme ça !

Elle se mordit la lèvre, honteuse.

C'était plus que ce qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Avec hargne, il quitta la chambre, claquant la porte en passage.

— Attends ! hurla Kyra en le rattrapant. Laisse-moi au moins t'expliquer s'il te plait…

Il la contempla encore un instant. Elle pâlit sous ses yeux qui la regardaient avec froideur et amertume

— C'est pour ça que tu voulais que je te prévienne hein ? Pour savoir à quel moment ton amant devait quitter mon appartement ?

— Non… Protesta-t-elle faiblement. Non. Non. Répéta-t-elle avec plus de conviction. David devait effectivement passer ici, mais ça n'aurait… ça n'aurait pas dû arriver.

— Oh, tu veux dire que vous avez malencontreusement perdu tous vos vêtements, puis que vous vous êtes retrouvés bloqué dans un lit ? Pitié Kyra…

— Non ! Non, ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire. David avait des problèmes en lien avec son travail, il traverse une période difficile. Je lui ai proposé de passer ici pour discuter et…

— Et tu as poussé ta bonté jusqu'au paroxysme en lui offrant autre chose qu'une épaule pour pleurer ? assena-t-il durement.

Les lèvres de Kyra se mirent à trembler brièvement, comme si elle allait fondre en larmes d'un instant à l'autre. En temps normal, Rick l'aurait prise dans ses bras, l'aurait réconfortée, lui aurait murmuré des mots doux à l'oreille pour l'apaiser. Seulement voilà : ce n'était pas un temps normal.

— Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est arrivé. Je m'en veux Rick, je m'en veux tellement. Ce n'est pas lui que j'aime...

Il ne répondit rien, se contenant de la fixer. C'était douloureux, c'était beaucoup trop douloureux. Comment pouvait-il s'être trompé à ce point-là ? Encore une fois, d'ailleurs. N'était-il donc fait que pour s'attirer des histoires qui lui échappaient du jour au lendemain ? Meredith, Gina… Et maintenant Kyra. Pourtant, vraiment, il avait cru qu'avec elle tout serait différent. Il avait vraiment cru avoir cette chance. A croire qu'il n'était d'une extrême niaiserie concernant ses histoires amoureuses.

— Rick … murmura Kyra en s'approchant de lui.

— Ne m'approche pas… S'il te plait.

Elle lui adressa un regard un peu perdu. Elle pleurait à présent. Le poids de la culpabilité était bien trop difficile à porter. Parce que vraiment, malgré le fait que Rick semblait ne pas vouloir la croire, elle ne l'avait pas voulu. Pas vraiment, du moins. Ce n'était pas prévu. Absolument pas. Pourtant s'était arrivé. A partir d'un petit rien, d'un léger mot de trop, d'un geste peut-être trop réconfortant. Un petit rien, pour une montagne de conséquences.

David était arrivé quelques heures auparavant. La jolie brune avait alors trouvé son ami dans un état d'abattement auquel elle ne s'était pas attendue. Le jeune homme était plutôt du genre farouche, fier, qui ne laissait transparaître que peu d'émotions. C'était une personne dynamique, dotée d'une joie de vivre et d'un humour sans pareil. Il aimait la vie, oui. Alors le voir afficher cet air si perdu, l'entendre déblatérer des paroles dénuées de tout bonheur l'avait sans doute atteinte plus que de mesure.

Elle n'était jamais très douée pour consoler les gens. Elle offrait toujours un soutien sans pareil aux êtres auxquels elle tenait particulièrement, et David était l'un d'eux. Elle avait cherché à le rassurer, à lui faire ingérer le fait que tout allait sans aucun doute rentrer dans l'ordre sans tarder. Elle avait posé une main sur son épaule et l'avait serré brièvement, le gratifiant d'un petit sourire qui se voulait réconfortant. Puis il avait attrapé cette main, ne la laissant pas s'échapper. Il l'avait attrapé, et avait souri à son tour. Et, peut-être parce qu'à cet instant précis, les choses semblaient allaient mieux, il avait posé ses lèvres sur celle de la brunette.

La situation avait alors échappé à tout contrôle. Noyés dans un nuage de désir et de volupté, conscients de franchir un interdit, ne cherchant pourtant à arrêter.

Elle porta sa main à son front et se passa celle-ci sur le reste du visage. Elle avait tout gâché. Cette réalité lui faisait mal. Trop mal.

Rick la regarda une dernière fois avec cet air dont il ne s'était départi depuis qu'il avait découvert les deux amants entrelacés. Il secoua la tête.

— Tu sais, ce qui me peine le plus, c'est que vraiment, j'y croyais. Je croyais au « nous ». acheva-t-il.

Il soupira avant de faire volte-face.

— Je vais à l'hôtel. Tu peux rester là jusqu'au retour d'Alexis. Mais à son retour, je reviendrai ici. Et sache qu'à ce moment-là, ta présence n'est plus souhaitée. Je ne veux plus te voir, Kyra. Plus jamais, cette fois.

Puis, il sortit en trombe de l'appartement.

En dévalant les escaliers, il entendit soudain un bruit qui le fit se retourner. L'IPhone qui était dans sa poche venait de tomber. Il le ramassa, et essuya l'écran délicatement. Avant de le replacer à l'intérieur de sa veste, il le contempla encore un instant, inspira un grand coup, puis prit sa décision : Il avait besoin de se changer les idées.

Alors, il déverrouilla l'appareil, ouvrit l'onglet permettant d'écrire un sms, composa son propre numéro de portable, et commença à tapoter sur l'écran :

_Bonjour Détective Katherine Beckett…_

**OoOoOoOoO**

Los Angeles, 6h30

Comme il l'avait présagé, Spiky n'avait guère réussi à trouver le sommeil. De toute manière, celui-ci n'aurait sans doute pas été réparateur, mais peuplé de cauchemars en tout genre. Depuis qu'il avait pris la décision de contacter cette journaliste, il était devenu coutumier des insomnies, ou du moins, des nuits agitées.

Il avait erré comme une âme en peine dans son appartement, tournoyant comme un lion en cage. Ce qui avait été d'autant plus désagréable, c'était le poids de la culpabilité qui venait le ronger, sans arrêt, sans fin, et qui ne semblait jamais vouloir disparaître.

Las. Il était terriblement las.

Il s'était souvenu de cette nuit, il y avait désormais plus de 10 ans. 10 longues années. C'était cette nuit que les choses avaient basculé, que son point de vue avait radicalement changé. Alors pourquoi cette culpabilité revenait-elle aujourd'hui, plus présente que jamais ? Probablement parce qu'il ne pouvait plus échapper à celle-ci. Peut-être parce qu'au fond de lui, il savait qu'il devait bien la vérité à cette jeune femme.

_10 ans._ C'est long, 10 ans.

Spiky était né au cœur de la Mara Salvatrucha. Contrairement à d'autres jeunes, fascinés par cet univers de violence et de danger, à la recherche de sensations fortes, mais surtout, la plupart du temps, à la satisfaction d'appartenir à une sorte de famille, il n'avait pas choisi d'intégrer les rangs du gang. Il ne pouvait simplement pas y échapper.

Sa mère s'était enrôlée dans la Mara à l'âge de 16 ans. Elle avait choisi les coups, la violence, la douleur pour entrer dans celle-ci, et venir grossir ses rangs. Elle s'était vite révélée être un atout de poids pour le gang, franchissant chacune des limites qui semblaient se dresser devant elle, fonçant toujours sans se poser de question. Elle ne semblait connaître la peur ni la faiblesse.

Sans doute était-ce cela qui avait séduit le chef_. Lil Jon_ comme il aimait se faire appeler. Tout dans cet univers n'était qu'une question de force, de puissance et de pouvoir. Il ne fallait être faible. Les faibles mourraient, simplement. On ne pouvait après tout, pas tolérer ces êtres dans les rangs. Il fallait de vrais durs. Ce que sa mère était.

Alors la puissance avait envahi le domaine de la séduction, et le chef l'avait fait sienne. A 18 ans, elle l'avait mise au monde, lui, Spiky.

Il ne l'avait que peu connu. Elle était décédée à l'âge de 21 ans, lors d'une fusillade avec le gang rivale, la Mara-18. _Lily._ Tous les membres disaient qu'elle était insaisissable, qu'elle semblait hors de l'espace, hors du temps. Tous paraissaient croire que jamais cette figure de force féminine, évoluant dans un monde où les meurtres, les viols, les vols, les échanges de tirs faisaient partie du quotidien, ne pourrait jamais tomber. Et pourtant.

S'en était suivie une guerre de gang poussée à son paroxysme_. Lil jon_ avait été furieux, bien évidemment. Il perdait son joyau. Il apparaissait comme un roi destitué, qui ne pouvait régner sans sa reine. Ils avaient eu la peau du tireur, bien entendu. De ses acolytes, également. C'était la loi de la Mara : tout se payait un jour ou l'autre.

Dès la mort de sa mère, son père, qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas considérer comme une allégorie de la tendresse – il ne fallait pas rêver, ce changement ne s'opérerait jamais – avait entrepris de lui impliquer les fondamentaux du groupe.

A 5 ans, il faisait déjà passer de la drogue, ou parfois des armes. Il exécutait des repérages près des quartiers ennemis, cachait des sachets de cocaïne dans ses baskets, comptait les cartouches d'armes à feu tandis que les enfants de son âge s'amusaient devant les dessins animés. Dans un sens, il avait appris à aimer ces sensations grisantes qu'étaient la peur et l'enthousiasme. Le cocktail maintenait les gens en vie, c'était un fait avéré. De l'autre, il avait détesté son père de lui infliger cela.

Il avait tué son premier ennemi à 12 ans. Habituellement, il fallait attendre l'âge de 14 ans. Mais il n'était pas comme les autres non. Lui était le fils du _Jefe_. Il devait se montrer brave, précoce, rendre fier son père, afin que celui-ci voit qu'il ferait un beau parcours au sein de la marra. Jamais il n'oublierait la sensation de l'arme dans sa main. La crosse serrée dans ses mains moites, son cœur qui palpitait à une vitesse qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné pouvoir atteindre. La sensation était bien différente que de sentir l'arme dissimulée sous des couches de vêtements, ou encore peser dans son sac.

Cette fois-ci, il tenait une arme pour tuer un homme. Jamais il ne pourrait effacer de sa mémoire le visage de l'homme assis devant lui, le fixant avec une peur diffuse dans son regard. Il semblait le supplier de ne pas appuyer sur la gâchette. Spiky ne l'avait jamais vu. Pourtant, cet homme aux cheveux collés au front par la sueur avait marqué sa vie.

Il n'avait pas eu le choix. Encouragé par son père, par les autres membres importants de la bande, qui lui murmuraient des indications à l'oreille, il avait tiré. En plein cœur, comme il avait vu faire certains. Il avait reçu du sang sur le visage.

L'enfant qu'il était à cette époque avait eu le cœur secoué, s'était empressé de courir vers la sortie de la case pour vomir. Il avait tué un homme.

Il avait tué un homme, et cela semblait être un spectacle tout à fait banal pour les autres. Ils étaient venus lui taper dans le dos, avaient murmuré que parfois, cela faisait cela, la première fois. Spiky avait secoué la tête, ne voulant songer à la fois où il aurait à nouveau à faire ceci. Les autres avaient pris cela pour une négation de son état, et avaient ri en disant que ce petit avait de l'avenir.

Son père était venu le rejoindre, et lui avait donné une accolade, l'entrainant avec force dans ses bras. Il lui avait dit qu'il était fier de le voir passer ce rite avec succès. Puis, il lui avait confié avec un grand sourire qu'il avait mérité son tatouage.

Spiky avait choisi de placer celui-ci sur son biceps droit. De cette façon, il pourrait le dissimuler avec un tee-shirt. Le motif s'était imposé de lui-même : une longue arabesque, avec à son extrémité une fleur. Le modèle était peu conventionnel. La plupart du temps, les membres choisissaient pour premier tatouage le logo, ou le nom de la marra. Mais lui était le fils du _Jefe,_ on ne devait discuter ses décisions.

En réalité, il l'avait choisi pour sa symbolique qu'il était le seul à comprendre : un jour où il avait été chargé d'effectuer une autre mission de passage de stupéfiants, il avait trouvé un livre par terre, qui avait attiré son attention. _Les fleurs du mal_. Il l'avait ramassé, et s'était efforcé de comprendre le sens des vers compliqués. Parfois, il échouait lamentablement. Seulement, il ne s'était jamais résolu à le jeter : ce livre lui permettait, pendant quelques instants, d'oublier ce qui l'entourait.

Spiky tourna la tête vers l'étagère. Le vieux livre racorni, jauni par le temps, y trônait toujours, compagnon éternel, complice d'évasions interdites mais pourtant si appréciées.

Il y avait eu d'autres meurtres. Il y avait eu d'autres horreurs. D'autres faits qu'il avait commis. Il y avait eu d'autres tatouages.

Parfois, il se sentait presque à sa place. Il créait l'illusion d'appartenir à un clan soudé par les évènements, ensemble en dépit de tout, pour le pire bien souvent. Il avait l'impression d'être né pour ça, de devoir accomplir ces faits. Tuer pour ne pas être tué. Né pour haïr, né pour être puissant, être une figure de force. Voler pour le plaisir, ou par obligation. Gérer des trafics d'armes, s'abrutir et planer avec la drogue lorsque celle-ci n'était pas transportée pour être échangée.

Cependant, ces illusions ne demeuraient qu'un temps, et bien vite il était rattrapé par sa conscience, qui lui remettait les pieds sur terre, le ramenait à sa réalité.

Il était las. Terriblement las. L'issue ne semblait jamais daigner arriver. Il était prisonnier de la Mara.

Il n'avait pas souhaité cela, merde !

Il aurait voulu vivre autrement. Il lança un coup de poing rageur dans son matelas. Ensuite, il entreprit de s'habiller, saisissant une chemise propre, mais surtout, à manches longues, ainsi qu'un pantalon. En passant devant la glace de sa salle de bain, il remarqua un sillon sur ses joues. Il fronça les sourcils, puis porta la main à son visage. Il fut surpris d'y trouver des larmes salées. Il pleurait.

D'aussi loin dont il pouvait se rappeler, la dernière fois qu'il avait pleuré, s'était il y avait plus de 10 ans. Lors de la mort de Sam.

OoOOoOoOoO

New-York, 9 h.

Kate fut réveillée par un oreiller balancé en pleine tête. Elle grogna de mécontentement. A côté d'elle, Tom soupira bruyamment, puis s'agita dans le lit. Elle se frotta les yeux, puis s'étira d'une manière paresseuse qui dégageait, néanmoins, aux yeux de son compagnon, une certaine sensualité.

Elle découvrit alors une tête blonde qui la regardait avec espièglerie, un grand sourire sur le visage.

— Debout là-dedans, on se bouge ! dit-elle avec malice.

Kate soupira avant de se relever sur ses coudes.

— Quelle heure est-il ?

— 10 heures. Fainéante. Tu tenais bien mieux que ça avant !

— Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a insisté pour aller dans cette boite, avec ces types étranges et...

— Ose dire qu'ils n'étaient pas mignons ? demanda la blonde avec une moue amusée.

— Ce n'est pas le souci ! Juste que je pense avoir mérité ce petit excédent de sommeil.

— Si tu le dis… N'empêche que tu vas te lever, maintenant…

— Dites, faites surtout comme si je n'étais pas là hein… déclara Tom d'une voix rauque, encore ensommeillée.

— Ce serait effectivement avec grand plaisir, Mr Freedent, mais ta présence ne s'oublie pas aussi facilement. Malheureusement. Ajouta Maddie en souriant.

Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré, avant de se lever.

— Il est quand même un peu susceptible… dit la blondinette en regardant son amie.

Celle-ci la contempla d'un air blasé, avant de quitter le lit à son tour.

— Bon, tu te prépares, et je nous emmène déjeuner quelque part !

— Et si je refuse, parce que j'ai simplement envie de prendre un petit-déjeuner ici ? fit remarquer la brunette.

— Dans ce cas, tu serais vraiment, vraiment ennuyante. Aller Kate, bouge-toi !

— Laisse-moi me changer, tu veux ?

Maddie sourit, satisfaite. Elle savait que, et bien que son amie dise ne pas s'en soucier, ses remarques sur le comportement de celle-ci avait toujours un petit effet. Ici, cela n'avait pas loupé.

— J'ai encore gagné… murmura-t-elle lorsque la brunette passa devant elle.

— Jamais. C'est juste qu'il n'y a plus rien à manger, voilà tout.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Kate était douchée et habillée, prête à suivre Madison dans une de ces énièmes expéditions. Oh bien sûr, les choses pouvaient toujours s'avérer être banale. Déjeuner dans un bar, ou restaurant était après tout, un fait bien commun. Seulement, il était impossible de ne pas vivre des situations toutes plus extravagantes les unes que les autres en compagnie de la jolie blonde. D'où cette pointe de réticence qu'elle avait eue.

Tom avait protesté, une fois, deux fois, puis devant l'engouement de la journaliste, il n'avait eu d'autres choix que celui de suivre les deux jeunes femmes. Sa patience le perdrait, il le savait.

Ils avaient parcouru les rues de New-York – Madison ayant insisté pour marcher les invitant à « redécouvrir la joie d'être new-yorkais » plutôt que de prendre un taxi - avant de s'arrêter dans un petit café tenu par un ami de la jeune femme qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis son départ en France.

_Formule spéciale._ Avait-elle déclaré.

Alors qu'ils dégustaient le festin qui leur avait été servi, et alors que la blondinette s'était lancée dans un long débat dont il ne connaissait pas le sujet, et auquel Kate participait avec joie, la sonnerie du téléphone portable de Maddie vint les interrompre.

Elle décrocha.

— Bonjour, Madison à l'appareil.

Une exclamation de stupeur vint ensuite déformer ses traits, et elle porta une main à sa bouche. Elle inspira profondément, ferma les yeux brièvement, avant de répondre :

— Bien sûr. Donnez-moi juste le lieu de rendez-vous, et l'heure à laquelle je dois vous y rejoindre, et j'y serai.

Elle attrapa un crayon dans son sac à main, et entreprit de noter une adresse sur la serviette en papier qui se tenait devant elle.

— D'accord. Merci… Je… Je ne m'attendais pas à un appel de ce genre. Merci beaucoup. Au revoir.

Elle raccrocha et posa son portable sur la table. La jolie blonde se passa une main sur le visage, respirant bruyamment. Sam. Entendre son nom prononcer à haute voix par se dénommé Spiky la ramenait des années en arrière. Sam. Elle allait savoir. Elle allait comprendre. Enfin.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Kate, inquiète. Accouche à la fin !

— Oh non, ne parle pas de malheur s'il te plait. Répondit celle-ci, ce qui rassura son amie sur son état.

Maddie inspira une nouvelle fois avant de déclarer :

— Un homme vient de me contacter, pour mon article. C'est un sujet qui me tient particulièrement à cœur, et je suis juste un peu surprise de pouvoir commencer des recherches plus précises aussi rapidement. Je dois le rencontrer ce soir, à Los Angeles. Je peux avoir un avion à 13h45, et être revenue demain soir, vers 22 heures.

— Wow. Aussi vite que cela ? Tu as quand même sacrément de la chance de pouvoir avoir tes informations aussi rapidement. Si mes suspects pouvaient être aussi coopératifs que le sont tes témoins…

— C'est plutôt inespéré en effet…

— Et, quel est le sujet de ton article ? demanda Tom.

Maddie se mordilla la lèvre. Elle y était. Maintenant, le tout était de livrer les faits sans paraître trop impliquée dedans. C'était son secret.

— Oh… Un gang assez actif notamment à Los Angeles, mais aussi au Mexique ou au Guatemala. Le type que je dois rencontrer a accepté de me livrer quelques informations sur le sujet. C'est un connaisseur.

— Pas trop de risques, donc ?

— Ça devrait aller. Répondit la blonde.

— Je suis contente pour toi. Dit Kate en serrant la main de son amie qui reposait sur la table.

Celle-ci se contenta de lui rendre son sourire.

— Bon, eh bien, que dirais-tu d'une petite sortie au restaurant ce soir Kate ? demanda Tom.

La brunette acquiesça. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'étaient pas sortis tous les deux, trop pris dans leurs enquêtes, ou préférant simplement rester dans l'appartement de l'un ou de l'autre.

— Hm, je vois. Je suis vite remplacée… fit remarquer Maddie en feignant de bouder.

Kate se contenta de secouer la tête, amusée.

— A mon retour, on retourne dans cette boite de nuit. L'ambiance était géniale !

— On verra…

Devant les supplications de son amie, Kate finit par accepter. Le temps de se défiler viendrait lorsque la jolie blonde récidiverait sa demande. Ce qui ne manquerait pas, elle en était certaine.

— Dis-moi, maintenant que tu m'abandonnes, ai-je le droit de consulter mon portable ?

— Fouille dans mon sac, il y est toujours.

Kate plongea donc sa main vers le sac à main de son amie, jonglant entre les produits de beauté, papiers et portefeuille, avant d'enfin saisir l'objet de sa recherche. Elle sortit l'appareil, et déverrouilla l'écran.

Elle secoua la tête d'un air désapprobateur. Ce fond d'écran n'était pas le sien.

— Maddie ? Tu t'es trompée, ce n'est pas le mien celui-ci.

— Ecoutes Kate, je ne collectionne pas les portables, donc il y a de grande chance pour que celui qui se trouve dans mon sac, et qui ne m'appartient pas soit le tien si. D'ailleurs, plutôt original ce fond d'écran, même si j'avoue ne pas comprendre ta soudaine passion pour les supers héros…

— J'ai toujours adoré ça. Surtout Electra. C'était toi qui ne supportais pas. Mais là n'est pas le sujet. Ce portable n'est pas le mien.

— C'est pourtant celui que tu m'as donné…

— Impossible. S'entêta Kate.

La brunette continua sa fouille dans le sac, tâtant le moindre recoin de celui-ci. Elle sortit la tête du fourre-tout et attrapa le portable, pour le déverrouiller. Avec un peu de chance, le fond d'écran s'était changé de lui-même alors qu'il était secoué dans tous les sens par les mouvements de Maddie.

Elle avait reçu 3 messages. Le plus récent datait d'un numéro qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Soudain, elle écarquilla les yeux, ébahie. Le numéro en question était le sien ! Fébrile, elle effleura l'écran. Le sms s'afficha.

_ Bonjour Detective Katherine Beckett. Je me permets de vous appeler ainsi, ayant fait une petite recherche pour connaitre votre identité. Je suis Richard Castle. J'ose espérer que le portable que vous tenez actuellement dans vos mains soit le mien. Je crois que nous les avons malencontreusement échangés lors de notre collision à l'aéroport. Comment fait-on ?_

_Au revoir._

_Rick._

**OoOoO**

Pour ce qui est de l'histoire de ces mara, j'avais travaillé dessus en cours d'espagnol, et j'ai fais des recherches dessus. Et tout est véridique au niveau de ces organisations.

Sinon, le titre de ce chapitre est bien évidement emprunté au recueil de Baudelaire, que j'ai adoré lire.

A bientôt!


End file.
